


Delta

by RFox



Series: Deltas [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Delta Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-conventional anatomy, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Smut, why? cause I'm a maverick who don't play by the rules, yes I came up with an entirely new designation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFox/pseuds/RFox
Summary: Jongdae is a very successful omega working at one of the best companies in South Korea. However, for the past year and a half, he's been suffering through his heats all alone. A full week of being locked up in his own home, completely disgusted with himself.But when his friend recommends a service to him that specializes in taking care of lonely alphas and omegas, Jongdae gives in and reaches out for help.He gets himself a delta.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: Deltas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577842
Comments: 19
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is a fic I've had saved on my notes for some time now cause I've been too shy to post it. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics have always rubbed me the wrong way. But sometimes I come across a writer that makes it more interesting and not as unsettling as some of the others I've read. So here is my attempt to try it out and break as many conventions as I can cause I'm a maverick.
> 
> Naturally, if your searching for a conventional Alpha/Beta/Omega fic than this might not be for you. But if you've read my tags and are still curious then I recommend you stick around for at least a few chapters to see if you're into it or not. (Unless you find my smut cringy than you're free to go lol. I do too sometimes but I'm trying to get better.)
> 
> Additional Things To Note:  
> All Omegas regardless of gender have a womb. I won't be using a lot of references to female anatomy aside from maybe using "wet" and "slick" if that counts. Jongdae will experience cramps but there won't be any blood.
> 
> For Delta, I'll explain everything along as I go. Jongdae will be learning at the same time.
> 
> Oh and as always, I do my best to proofread but stuff does slip past me sometimes so I hope there isn't anything too egregious lol. 
> 
> Alright, happy reading!
> 
> ~Renard

Jongdae fidgeted at his desk, an uncomfortable pressure rising in his lower back. He took a painkiller this morning but it was starting to wear off. Being an omega in charge of his own financial unit wasn't easy. Every month he'd have to take a week off for his heats. Luckily, Jongdae had a reliable secretary to take over for him while he was gone. But it was the pressure and stress he experienced at home that was unbearable...

"Jongdae", a deep voice called from the office door, "Everything is in place and ready for next week".

Jongdae smiled, "Thanks Namjoon, what would I do without you." He stretched in his chair and began closing down his computer. 

Namjoon was a sweet and intelligent beta who was positioned as Jongdae's secretary. He was clumsy and a little awkward at times. But when it came to his job he was very thorough and attentive to details. If it weren't for him, Jongdae wouldn't even think about leaving the office for a week, fearing he'd return to a burning building. 

"Are you going to be ok?" Namjoon asked, referring to Jongdae's heat. He's been taking a week off from work to deal with his heats for a couple of months now but the beta seems to always ask him this. It's touching. 

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Jongdae replies, "Besides, this time I have-"

"Jongdae!" A loud and obnoxious voice bursts into the office, making Jongdae flinch in his seat and Namjoon nearly jump out of his skin. Beakhyun, head of marketing and one of Jongdae's alpha friends, storms in with a gitty smile on his face. Following him in was his secretary Soakjin, a quiet beta who was waving his hand in an apologetic manner as if to excuse the alpha's behavior. 

"It's finally here! The week you get to spend time with Mr.Tall Dark And Handsome!" Beakhyun says excitedly. Jongdae groaned, now regretting ever telling the alpha about his plans next week.

"Can we not discuss this here please" Jongdae whined, his cheeks and ears turning red. Beakhyun laughed at the blushing omega.

"I'm just messing with you Dae. Besides this is the only time I'll be able to wish you luck in person before you dive into the pit of human lust." He teased, making his voice low and ominous. Jongdae slung his work bag over his shoulder and went to swat at his friend who had already sensed the omega's fury and dodged in time.

"Behave yourself ok." Jongdea glared at the cheeky alpha. He turned to Soakjin and nodded a silent 'keep him inline'. Seokjin sighed and nodded back in exasperation while Namjoon giggled at their antics. 

After exchanging goodbyes, Beakyhun and Soakjin returned to their division to pack up and leave for the weekend. Namjoon stayed behind to double-check that everything was in order for next week's meetings. And Jongdae headed to the elevator, waving at a few coworkers on his way out. It was late so there weren't many people in the building, just a few accountants finishing up their assignments and a small team of janitors mopping the floors.

It was quiet. Too quiet for Jongdea. The kind of quiet that made his mind start to drift. And it always leads to stressful things. Upsetting things that made him anxious. The type of things that made Jongdea emotional. And he can't have that, especially not next week.

Jongdea squeezed the strap of his work bag. He thought back to his discussion earlier. Beakhyun's curiosity wasn't completely unwarranted. The individual Jongdea would be spending time with next week was considered very unusual among their society. 

A Delta.

Deltas are individuals who have both alpha and omega traits. They can experience both heats and ruts depending on the person. Since their discovery, there have been debates on whether or not it was a kind of birth defect given that the majority of them are sterile. But there have been a few rare cases where they have been able to mate and produce children with alphas, betas, and omegas.

Jongdea didn't read much on it but he was given the basics from one of his friends who recommend a service to him.

Call Delta

It was a service that offered deltas to help alphas through their ruts and omegas through their heats. Services like Call Delta have been criticized in the past for supposedly "promoting prostitution". But over time as things became more regulated, the services were seen as extremely beneficial to alphas and omegas without mates. Jongdae wouldn't even have thought about this service if he still had...

Well, long story short, Jongdae has been staying at home alone through his heats for about a year and a half now and the pain was becoming unbearable. The omega's body craved an alpha's knot and he was completely disgusted in himself. Jongdae's friend, an alpha named Yixing, told him about the service and how it helped him through his ruts. Jongdae being a little curious, decided to check it out. 

Maybe it could at least help to relieve some of the physical pain. Then he can focus on the emotional pain on his own...

And so, after signing up and logging in to the Call Delta website, Jongdae filled in his preference. 

It took hours. Mainly because Jongdae had no idea what he was looking for. He knew how alphas, betas, and omegas behaved in general. Alphas were dominant and demanding. Betas were neutral and understanding. And omegas were submissive and pliant. 

Jongdae allowed his head to hit the desk of his home office. He knew those deductions weren't accurate. Though that was the general overview of the human types, it varied greatly. Take Soakjin and Namjoon, they behaved more like omegas then betas. And then there was Beakhyun who wasn't dominant or imposing aside from maybe his annoying voice. And there was Jongdae himself who almost never displayed omega traits in public. He would often be mistaken for a beta or even a small alpha. Jongdae never backed down or showed weakness, especially not towards rich and powerful alpha businessmen and businesswomen using their status to intimidate him. That edge helped him get to where he is now. Not a lot of omegas reach his position in a prestigious company. 

But his heats made him feel vulnerable at times. Being surrounded by powerful alphas didn't help either. He's lucky to have a team filled with humble and understanding alphas and betas. They are loyal to Jongdae and are not afraid to stand up for him if an alpha or beta from another division starts talking shit.

It was a Monday and pretty late but he had to finish this now so that his request would be approved before next week. Jongdae planned to meet his delta on Wednesday to discuss their arrangements and then have him sleepover for the entire week starting Saturday afternoon. 

Jongdae combed his hand through his strawberry blond hair. He was browsing through the list of remembered deltas based on his preferences. They were all quite handsome. Jongdae wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting. 

In his preferences, he highlighted a few musts. He wanted someone tall and muscular. But he didn't want someone domineering. Jongdea didn't want to feel completely out of control. Especially not with a stranger. 

After an hour and a half of surfing profiles, one finally caught the omega's interest. A delta named Park Chanyeol. He had large expressive eyes and a cute smile. 'He looks sweet' Jongdae thought to himself. The delta had an almost boyish charm to him, like a 'cute boy next door'. 

Jongdae groaned at his own cheesy analogy and continued to explore the delta's profile, a light blush covering his face.

The delta was over 6 feet tall and muscular. Not thick muscular but slim muscular, perhaps he was a track runner or a swimmer? Jongdae saw that the delta has a lot of hobbies. Playing video games, guitar, piano, drums, modeling, singing...etc. Moving on to his personality, he was a 3/5 in domineering which made Jongdae a tad nervous. But he has a 5/5 in obedience which was confusing. 

Jongdae read the delta's summary towards omegas. In it, he explained how he likes to take care of them and tend to their needs while giving them enough space to breathe. Looking at the reviews from other omegas, it was nothing but praise and five stars.

'He is so sweet! I can't believe someone like him exists aaahhh!'

'He's so patient and understanding, only touching me when I was truly comfortable with him.'

'He was gentle and didn't rush things for his own gratification. I wish more alphas where like him!'

Jongdae hummed to himself as he read through the comments and glanced at the deltas photo album. The more he learned the more appealing he became. A warm fuzzy feeling filled the omega's chest.

"Chanyeol", Jongdae whispered dreamily as sleep started to tug at him. Perhaps he would be the one to relieve his pain. Finally, he wouldn't have to suffer through his heats alone. He'll finally, FINALLY find some relief. 

Jongdae submitted his request and luckily got a reply the next morning. A meet up was scheduled on Wednesday at the location of Jongdae's choosing. 

And so there Jongdae was, standing outside of a small cafe he frequented after work. It took everything he had to get Beakhyun and Sehun to leave him alone. They wanted to see the delta for themselves before allowing him to court their 'precious omega'. But with enough whining, pinching, and swatting from Jongdae, the alphas finally let him be.

He had to admit that he was a little nervous. Jongdae had tried to frame this in his head as strictly business. But it was difficult considering that this individual was going to be fucking him for a full week until his heat subsides. It filled the omega's stomach with butterflies. 

It was late October and the temperature was starting to drop. Jongdae still had his work suit on and a thin scarf wrapped around his neck. Every once and a while he would shiver when a light breeze nipped at exposed skin. Jongdea wanted to head inside the cafe but he had to wait for Chanyeol first. 

The omega always arrived early for appointments regardless if they were for his job or for himself. But on this day, perhaps he could have arrived a little closer to the designated time so he didn't have to stand in the chilly air. 

The website had provided a number to text or call his delta. Jongdea had texted the other man a few times for some basic information about where they would be meeting up. He also gave a description of himself so he could look out for him. Chanyeol was very formal in his text which only further helped Jongdae visualize this as strictly business and not a blind date.

"Hey!" A deep voice called out and Jongdae looked up from his phone. Walking up to him was the man Jongdae saw online. "Are you Mr.Kim Jongdae?" The delta asked, a warm smile on his face. As Jongdae nodded, he couldn't help but be taken aback by the other's presence. 

Chanyeol looked even better in real life. His hair was jet black and styled up to expose his forehead. He wore a black turtleneck with a long gray trench coat and black jeans with boots. Jongdae tore his eyes away when he heard the other man laugh. "Uh yeah, that's me. It's nice to meet you Mr.Park Chanyeol", Jongdae offered his hand in greeting while chastising himself for staring.

"Haha, likewise," Chanyeol replied, his voice light and playful as he took Jongdae's hand. The omega noticed how large and warm the delta's hand felt around his own and he quivered a bit.  
'Control yourself Jongdae, this is just business. Only business', Jongdae said in his head. 

He hated his omega tendencies with a passion. The fuzzy sensation he felt when observing an attractive alpha. How his mind would betray him and fantasize about taking a knot. Desiring to be fucked mercilessly into the bed. It was infuriating. 

Fortunately, nothing about Chanyeol was really setting him off. It was strange, Jongdae felt like he was in the presence of a beta or maybe even another omega. But it also felt... comforting. He didn't feel suffocated by an alpha. Is this what it's like being around a delta? 

They must have looked strange entering the cafe together. There was Jongdae walking in as if he were a man in a mission, eyebrows furrowed with a serious look on his face. And then there was Chanyeol walking in with a sunny expression, looking around the cafe and admiring the cute decor. They made their way to an available table for two and waited for someone to take their order.

While removing their jackets, Jongdea glanced at how the black turtleneck clung to Chanyeol's body, accentuating his muscle enticingly. The delta ran his hands through his black hair as he looked down at the menu. God Chanyeol was fine as fuck.

Jongdae swallowed and tried to shove his primal desires down. Chanyeol hasn't even displayed any alpha tendency and Jongdae was already reacting to him like a shy omega virgin. Jongdea is seriously out of his game. 

"So this is your first time with Call Delta?" Chanyeol asked, glancing up at Jondgae after making a decision. All of his attention was now on the omega and Jongdae found it difficult to focus with the delta's gaze on him. His eyes were so open and accepting, it tugged at his heart. But this was strictly business. Just business. Just business. Just business. 

"Uh yes," Jongdae replied, holding his menu up as if to hide from Chanyeol "A friend of mine recommended it to me". 

"Have you been with an alpha or beta before?" Chanyeol asks, and at that Jongdae looks up to notice the delta looking at his hand. More specifically, the hand with his wedding ring. A simple but elegant silver ring with an engraving on the inside. It had never really occurred to Jongdae to remove it considering he wasn't looking to jump into another relationship any time soon. But he did feel a little awkward wearing it to this meetup, even if it was strictly business. 

"Yes but...not in a long time", Jongdae replies somberly. Chanyeol seems to understand and changes the subject. From then on their conversation becomes lighter as they get to know each other. Chanyeol was funny, like REALLY funny. Jongdae couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this much. Chanyeol was also a good listener, knowing when to let Jongdae talk and asking questions to show he was paying attention. It was nice.

When their food comes, there is a comfortable silence between them as they ate. Jongdae noticed how cute Chanyeol looks when he eats, taking large bites and chewing with his eyes closed as if he was losing himself in the taste. It was so omega like, Jongdae had to wonder if other deltas were the same.

After they finished eating, they started discussing next week's plans. They established a designated time for Chanyeol to arrive and where he would be sleeping. Jongdae had an available guest bedroom that he almost never used except for when Sehun needed to crash somewhere for the night. Chanyeol asked Jongdae if he was sure he didn't want them to share the same bed and the omega confirmed without hesitation.

Even after all their talking Jongdae still couldn't relax. As a matter of fact, he was more stressed-out than ever before. From a year and a half ago till now, Jongdae has been locking himself in his room riding out his heats all alone. He'd use anything from toys to fingers just to find some kind of release. But it was never enough. He turned into a weeping, pathetic, and needy omega. Jongdae still wasn't sure if he was ok with someone seeing him like that. Even if their job was to deal with heated omegas.

As if to ease his nerves, Jongdae clasped his hands together on the table and rubbed one of his thumbs alongside the other. It was a habit he picked up recently whenever he was nervous, like in the middle of intense office meetings or waiting for feedback from his supervisor.

Suddenly, a pair of large hands enveloped the omega's in a gentle hold. Jongdae flinched but didn't pull away, looking the delta in the eyes instead.

"You don't need to worry" His voice was deeper now, "I'm going to take care of you". 

And just like that Jongdae's primal instinct was revived. Chanyeol's smile was soft, but his eyes were darker, almost black compared to the brown from earlier. Everything about the delta was now turning him on. 

That was it. Chanyeol's Alpha side peaking out to say hello. And Jongdae was absolutely WHIPPED. 

But just as quickly as it appeared it was gone just like that, the brown returning to his eyes and his demeanor returning to normal. That had to be one of the hottest things he had ever seen. 

Chanyeol continued discussing the terms of his stay as if he didn't just look like a hungry alpha ready to pounce on Jongdae. The whole time, lust was pooling in his stomach for the other man. It took everything the omega had not to punch himself in the gut repeatedly to get it to stop. He was a grown-ass man, not a horny teen.

By the end of their meetup, Jongdae couldn't believe how sad and lonely he felt when Chanyeol had to leave. His mind clung to the image of the delta waving him goodbye and heading in the direction of the subway system. A small part of Jongdae wanted the man to stay a little bit longer, but that would have been inappropriate. 

This was only business. Nothing more.

Fast forward back to current day where Jongdae is heading home from work. 

He thinks about all the preparations he needs to make before his-...the delta arrives. He's so deep in thought that he almost misses his stop on the subway.

By the time he got home, he was nothing but a massive ball of anxiety. His brain started coming up with a bunch of scenarios in which things went wrong. From the possibility of Chanyeol finding him gross to the possibility of Jongdae accidentally killing Chanyeol in his sleep. He was a mess. But then, he recalled soothing words that used to calm him down.

'You can't keep worrying about the things that "may" happen you know, ' a soft voice told him, 'Just let things play out first ok? And if things go south, I'll always be here for you.'

The words cut through Jongdae's heart like a knife. But they did relieve some of his anxiety. These thoughts were likely caused by the omega's surging hormones. Jongdae's heat was drawing closer, he could tell by the slight cramping in his lower back. Luckily, his painkillers help alleviate the pain during the night. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could take for the mood swings. Jongdae had to deal with that all on his own.

Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember:
> 
> Soft Chanyeol is best Chanyeol.
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> ~Renard

Jongdae spent the entire morning fixing up the house. He must have looked like an absolute madman, running around half-dressed with unkempt hair.

The omega scrubbed the counters, mopped the floors, and polished the windows TWICE. Jongdae didn't have a particularly big apartment, but it was spacious for one person. 

The apartment was a roomy 3 bed 2 bath. One master bedroom at the end of the hall with a bathroom. Another bedroom that was turned into a home office. A bathroom in the hallway. And finally, a guest bedroom on the other side of the hall. 

Jongdae was just about to scrub the counter for the third time when his baking timer rang. Earlier, Jongdae decided to bake some banana bread. He didn't know if Chanyeol liked banana bread but he thought it would be a polite gesture.

Sliding on his mittens, Jongdae briefly recalled how he used to love baking. Though he doesn't do it as often as he used to. Baking felt good when he had someone to bake for. 

He pulled out the banana bread and set it on the counter to cool off. It smelled absolutely delicious. Jongdae held off on taking a bite out of it before Chanyeol arrived. No doubt the man would find it strange to see a big bite had already been taken out of the loaf before he got there right?

Jongdae went to his bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. The omega struggled to decide on what to wear. Since this was his first night with Chanyeol, he didn't want his outfit to appear too needy. But he also didn't want to appear too uptight. Jongdae knew it really didn't matter what he wore since the delta was only coming over for work. This was his job. 'Just business' was what the omega told himself. He shouldn't overthink this.

In the end, Jongdae chose to go with a simple grey sweater and his most comfortable pair of blue jeans. He then combed and fluffed his strawberry blonde hair. The omega observed himself in the long vertical mirror next to his closet. 

Jongdae supposed he looked cute. But he was really worried about Chanyeol thinking he was 'coming on to him'. He didn't want to make the delta uncomfortable on their first day together. 

The omega rubbed at his side, attempting to alleviate some soreness. Even though Jongdae took a painkiller a few hours ago, he feels slight cramping whenever he gets anxious. 

Jongdae was sure the man must have had tons of terrible clients in the past and he really didn't want to add to the list. He was going to do everything he could to make the delta's stay as comfortable as possib-

The sound of the doorbell startled Jongdae in the middle of hyping himself up in the mirror. He took a deep breath and mouthed a 'you can do this' at his reflection in the mirror before heading to the front door.

Jongdae didn't know what to expect when he opened the door but it definitely wasn't Chanyeol looking drop-dead gorgeous. He could feel his primal instincts awakening again and he was seriously terrified of his heat activating right then and there.

"Hello Jongdae! It's nice to see you again!" Chanyeol beamed, he had the same dazzling smile as the day they first met. 

Chanyeol wore a white turtleneck with his sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms and his grey trench coat was slung over his shoulder. His light blue jeans hugged his legs nicely and accentuated his slim but toned physique. And then he had a nice pair of grey sneakers to complete the look.

Yup, Jongdae is absolutely whipped for this man.

"Uh, yeah. It's good to see you too Chanyeol. Please come in." Jongdae greeted the handsome delta. He noticed that Chanyeol brought to large duffle bags with him as well. Both of them had little Δ patches on them. They were likely given to Chanyeol by the company to transport all of the stuff he will need during his stay.

Before Jongdae could offer his assistance, Chanyeol took both bags in each hand and effortlessly carried them into the apartment. Jongdae eyed the veins on the delta's wrists as they flexed. The omega gulped, suddenly becoming shyer around the delta.

Yes, Jongdae was comfortable with Chanyeol the other day. But it was his own behavior he worried about. Just a few moments ago, Jongdae felt like dropping to the floor and spreading himself open for the delta at his front door. If it weren't for his strong will and expertise at punching his stupid omega urges down then he would have been in serious trouble. 

"Mmmm. Is that banana bread?" Chanyeol asked as he set his duffle bags next to the living room couch. The delta glanced around the apartment with a pleasant smile and Jongdae couldn't help but be proud of his thorough cleaning.

"Yes! I thought I'd bake something as a kind of 'welcome gift' I guess." Jongdae laughed nervously as he went to cut the banana bread into slices. "Is it ok with you?"

"Sure. I love banana bread." The delta replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs at the counter. Specifically the counter where the omega was busy slicing the banana bread. 

"So how was the rest of your week?" Chanyeol asked, looking at him with fond eyes and a soft smile that practically melted Jongdae's heart. He had to admit that he preferred feeling like this more than feeling hot and bothered. Soft Chanyeol was best Chanyeol. Soft Chanyeol meant no omega urges. At least, Jongdae hoped not.

"It went by fine. Some cramping here and there but nothing too serious." Jongdae said and handed a plate with two banana bread slices to the delta. 

"That's good," Chanyeol replied. He took the plate from Jongdae with a polite 'thank you' before saying, "You won't have to worry about them this week."

The primal urge appeared for second before Jongdae shoved it down. Or was trying to. The way Chanyeol ate his banana bread slices was similar to how he ate at the cafe the other day. Closing his eyes and savoring the flavor in complete bliss. In the context of last time, it seemed so cute and omega like. But now that Chanyeol was in his home, the delta's actions looked more sensual. Jongdae could have sworn Chanyeol fucking moaned. He wasn't sure if the delta did that last time or not. 

Regardless, Jongdae quickly ate his pieces of banana bread, not really processing the delicious taste before taking the empty pan to the sink. He needed to busy himself to calm his nerves. Scrubbing the pan helped a little bit.

But when he turned around, he froze in place as he saw the other man's demeanor had completely changed. 

Chanyeol was leaning his head in one hand and gazing at Jongdae with dark eyes. The same eyes he flashed at the cafe. The eyes of an alpha hungering for an omega. 

"That was really good Jongdae." Chanyeol's voice was deeper. 

Jongdae couldn't even reply to the other man. The sound of his name in that tone almost made him crack. His primal urge to become a desperate omega begging on his hands and knees to be knotted was imminent. All Chanyeol had to do was say something else in that voice and Jongdae would lose it.

'Now come over here and get on your knees' and 'I bet you've been craving this since we met' and 'I'm gonna fuck you so hard against this spotless counter' were all possible statements that an alpha could use on him to open the floodgates of his heat. 

And he wasn't ready.

Jongdae didn't want to lose control on the first. He didn't want to show that side of him to Chanyeol so soon. He wanted to enter subspace on his own terms. Not have it forced out of him. But alas, that is the plight of the omega, isn't it? Forced to submit to any alpha regardless if there is a romantic connection or not. It's all to satisfy that burning heat. Jongdae had no choice but to brace himself for what comes next, knowing he'd hate himself later.

Chanyeol blinked and his eyes returned to their usual brown. "Soooo, where will I be staying?" Chanyeol asked while tilting his head cutely. His voice was back to normal as well.

Jongdae didn't even realize he had been holding his breath till now. The shock of Chanyeol's shift in behavior unfroze him. He could have sworn the man had gone into domspace.

Domspace is a mindset alphas succumb to when they are in a rut or when in the presence of an omega in heat. It's not something that is easily broken out of. The urge to knot becomes so great that it can sometimes be painful. Domspace also triggers others omegas into subspace if they are in or close to their time of heat.

But Chanyeol seemed to slip in and out of it twice now. First at the cafe and the second time just a few moments ago. Was this something exclusive to deltas? 

"Right this way," Jongdae said with a small nervous laugh. His heart was still racing from his initial panic but he was alright for the most part. The omega was torn between feeling grateful or disappointed that the delta backed off. Jondgae's mind said no but his body said yes. And that was seriously fucking him up.

The guest room had a queen-sized bed with an empty closet and dresser. It wasn't fancy but it was comfortable for one or two people. The last person to use it was Sehun a couple of months ago after getting into a fight with his mate. But his sent is long gone now.

"This is nice," Chanyeol said as he set the bags down at the foot of the bed. "Whoa, it's got a nice view too!" He exclaimed as he looked out the window. "Oh wow this is cozy", He sighed after plopping face down on the bed.

Jongdae just watched the delta explore the room, his mouth curled into a gentle smile. Soft Chanyeol was definitely Jongdae's favorite.

"So what did you bring with you?" Jongdae asked while walking over to sit on the bed. He knew the answer was probably going to be clothing and toiletries. But he really just wanted to talk to Chanyeol. It didn't matter what. He needed to get over the scare from earlier and become more comfortable with the delta again. 

"Oh, you know. The usual stuff people bring for sleepovers." Chanyeol replied. He got off the bed to open his duffle bags. "Clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush,...toys."

Jongdae's stomach did a flip. Chanyeol looked up at him with a mischievous smile as he slowly unzipped the bag and reached inside. Jongdae just stared at the delta with wide eyes. What kinds of toys did he bring? Would it be stuff like dildos and fleshlights? Or is it stuff like cockrings and gags? Jondgae's mind continued to run wild until...

Chanyeol pulled out a stuffed animal.

Oh.

Chanyeol burst out laughing when he saw Jongdae's reaction. The delta laughed so hard he collapsed onto his side.

"You should have seen your face!" Chanyeol said with tears in his eyes. 

"Ok you got me", Jongdae sighed in half annoyances half relief. It's not like he didn't want Chanyeol to use toys on him. Jongdae was just worried they would be a bit too...daring? Jongdae didn't want to be too adventurous with Chanyeol. At least not on their first week together.

After recovering from his laughing fit, Chanyeol spoke, "We aren't allowed to bring our own toys to work. However, we are allowed to utilize toys from our clients". There was still a giggle present in his voice as he wiped away a tear with his turtleneck. He then started to unpack his duffle bag, putting the clothes that need to be hanged in the closet and everything else in the dresser.

Jongdae watched Chanyeol for a bit as he thought about what the delta said. 

He thought about the toys in his nightstand. They had helped him get through his previous heats. They weren't enough to completely relieve the ache for a knot. But they were at least something. Jongdae wondered what it would be like to have Chanyeol use the toys on him. He thought about the delta looming over him with his large frame, sliding one of the toys in and out of the omega's slick entrance. 

A jolt of pleasure shot up Jongdae's spine, accompanied by a prickling pain in his pelvis. He hissed in discomfort as his head started to spin. His heat was drawing near.

"You ok?" Chanyeol asked, suddenly right next to him on the bed. Jongdae looked up and stared into the delta's concerned eyes. Jongdae hadn't noticed it before but Chanyeol smelled really nice. Like fresh pine and maybe a little bit of mint? Jongdae loved mint. He drew his face closer to Chanyeol's shoulder to take his scent in better. Yup, that is definitely mint. Why did he feel so floaty? 

"Jongdae?" Chanyeol cupped the omega's head in both of his hands. Jongdae stared up at the lovely delta, eyes half lined and a kitten curl on his lips. God, Chanyeol looks so gorgeous up close. 

"Mmmm, I'm right here Channie," Jongdae humbled dreamily. 

The excitement from earlier and the fact that he's been cleaning without rest all morning was finally catching up to him. But when tired and in their heat, omega's tended to cuddle the nearest person or thing. And Chanyeol happened to be the only one around.

Jongdae slid his arms around Chanyeol's back and dipped his head into Chanyeol's chest. The smell of pine and mint was so intoxicating. 

"Alright, I'll take you to bed" Chanyeol laughed softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected. My notes are all over the place and it takes time for me to pull them together into something coherent haha. 
> 
> This is the first chapter where something sexually explicit occurs. I hope my smut isn't cringy. 
> 
> As always, please excuse any grammatical errors I might make. I'll fix them eventually.
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> ~Renard

When Jongdae woke up the next morning, his body felt heavy. He was alone in his bedroom...with no pants on.

...' Where are my pants?' Jongdae thought to himself while looking down at his red underwear. His bedroom was dark, the window curtains were closed but Jongdae could see that it was day time. Maybe morning or early afternoon? Why was his bed so wet? What happened last night-

Jongdae looked down to see a white turtleneck in his hands and everything came back to him.

And oh man did he want to disappear.

Jongdae was wrapped around Chanyeol's torso, mewling and rubbing his face into the delta's chest.

"Alright, I'll take you to bed" Chanyeol laughed softly. He shifted Jongdae so that the omega was in his lap.

Jongdae moaned when he felt the delta between his legs. The sensation of having someone under him had Jongdae lost in bliss. Chanyeol lifted Jongdae up and carried him to the master bedroom. The omega wrapped his arms and legs around the delta as if he were trying to climb a tree trunk. 

"Cute", Chanyeol cooed at the small man in his arms. It wasn't a long-distance but Jongdae was still amazed by Chanyeol's strength. 

When they got to the master bedroom, the bed was nested. Jongdae didn't even realize he had done that before Chanyeol's arrival. Nesting is a common thing omegas do when in heat and expecting a mate. They make a circle out of the sheets and line the edge with items that contain their scent or their mate's scent. 

Since he was so preoccupied this morning, Jongdae failed to realize he was nesting instead of making his bed properly. There was a circle of sheets and some of his clothing lined the edge. The space in the center was just big enough for two people.

If he had been in his right mind, he would have died of embarrassment. But he was way too lost in Chanyeol's unique pine and mint scent to care.

The delta didn't make any comments on the state of Jongdae's bed. Chanyeol placed one knee on the mattress and attempted to prompt Jongdae to release him. But the omega wasn't having any of it, tightening his grip just enough to lock the delta in place without hurting him. He whined cutely when Chanyeol tried to pull away.

"Jongdae you need to get some sleep ok?" Chanyeol spoke in a soft tone that made Jongdae swoon. He didn't want the delta to leave. It felt good to be in his arms. He felt cozy and safe.

"Mmmm, stay," Jongdae begged. He suddenly shifted all of his weight backward in order to pull the delta into bed with him.

Chanyeol made a cute noise of surprise before bracing himself against the mattress. The delta held himself up by his forearms so as not to crush the smaller man. Chanyeol watched Jongdae carefully, likely trying to figure out what to do with the noncompliant omega.

Jongdae was mesmerized by Chanyeol's handsome features. How the delta's eyebrows furrow slightly when in thought. How the delta's expressive eyes roamed his face as if Jongdae was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. How the delta bit his bottom lip when he was visibly conflicted about something. God that's so hot.

Jongdae licked his lips and raised his head to kiss the lovely delta. But Chanyeol moves his head out of reach, moving his face up to plant a kiss on the omega's forehead. Plush lips connecting with his flesh made Jongdae quiver in excitement. 

"Not this time." Chanyeol laughed softly and planted kisses on Jongdae's temple and cheeks. "You need your rest."

Jongdae didn't even notice how hot he felt. He was too enamored by the man above him. 

As Chanyeol peppered soothing kisses all over Jongdae's forehead and cheeks, the omega's arms and legs came loose from the delta's torso. Seizing the opportunity, Chanyeol attempted to pull away from Jongdae. 

But the omega's fingers gripped the delta's turtleneck. Jongdae's eyes were glazed over with desire. He didn't want the pine and mint smell to disappear. 

Chanyeol merely gave Jongdae a reassuring smile before dipping his head down and sliding out of the turtleneck. Immediately, the omega pulled the clothing up to his face and took in more of the delta's lovely scent. It started to make his head feel woozy.

Jongdae was so preoccupied he barely registered his pants being peeled off. They were soaking wet from his arousal. Chanyeol must be doing it in an attempt to cool him off. The omega didn't protest as the warm wet fabric was becoming uncomfortable.

When the jeans were completely removed, Jongdae sighed in pleasure as the cool room temperature hit his exposed flesh. He turned over in his bed and passed out.

The omega hummed and buried his face in the white turtleneck as he allowed exhaustion to take over.

Jongdae's face was beet red as he recalled the previous night. He had never acted like that in a very long time, especially not with someone he had only known for a few days.

When Jongdae shifted in his bed, the urge to pee hit him like a truck. He dashed into the bathroom to relieve himself before he wet the bed and further added on to the mountain of embarrassment he was already feeling. 

After that, he took a look in the mirror to inspect his condition. His hair was messy, a few stray strands sticking to his forehead. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying. And his lips were slightly chapped. 

Jongdae's appearance wasn't surprising to him. This is how he usually looked during his heats. 

A complete mess.

He assumed that Chanyeol left to sleep in the guest bedroom. Even though Jongdae made it specifically clear that he didn't want the delta to sleep in his bed, a small part of him was disappointed. Yes, he was happy that the delta respected his wishes. But he felt awfully lonely this morning. He didn't expect to crave Chanyeol's presence this much on the first day. The delta's ministrations last night had Jongdae smitten. He would have loved to wake up to Chanyeol spooning him from behind, his large frame enveloping Jongdae in a warm embrace. 

Although considering how unflattering he looked at the moment, Jongdae was glad the delta didn't stay.

Jongdae peeled of his clothing and stepped into the shower. Before, when he woke up from a rough night, he would often go to the kitchen to munch on something. But since he had company, he chose to freshen up properly before leaving the room.

As the cool water ran down his body, Jongdae started thinking about Chanyeol. 

Jongdae was completely out of it last night. But he vaguely recalled how the delta looked and behaved. Chanyeol was so sweet and understanding, dealing with the needy omega with flawless expertise. 

Chanyeol was patient with him. It was amazing to see how resistant the delta was to the omega's begging. An alpha would have jumped Jongdae's bones in a second, not even caring that he was exhausted and not in his right mind. Deltas certainly are amazing.

Jongdae still remembers the wonderful sensation of Chanyeol's lips on his skin. His voice calm and collected the entire time. His large frame surrounding Jongdae.

He vaguely remembered pulling off Chanyeol's shirt to reveal beautifully toned arms and torso. How the delta's muscles flexed as the fabric left his body.

Jongdae only saw it for a few seconds before falling asleep. But it was all he needed to get hard in the shower. 

The omega bit his lip as he looked down and saw his cock rise to attention. Jongdae hadn't rubbed one out in a long time. At least not to anyone in particular. But Chanyeol's scent and visuals were so enticing. Tons of his omega clients must have done this right? Jerked off to Chanyeol on their first morning? That was normal right?

Jongdae lowered his hand to his erect cock and moaned when he stroked the heated flesh. It only took a few pumps for him to become a mess against the shower wall. 

He could no longer control his breathing, his moans becoming airy as he neared his climax. Jongdae squeezed his eyes shut and focus on the way Chanyeol's lips touched his flesh. He wanted nothing more than to devour them with his own.

Slick ran down Jongdae's trembling legs. The cool water running down his spine only elevated his arousal. Pleasure pooled in his stomach from the stimulation. 

At some point, Jongdae's airy moans turned into loud cries. Luckily for him, his apartment walls were thick enough so that his neighbors couldn't hear him. 

But maybe the delta could.

The thought of Chanyeol hearing him orgasm would have embarrassed him had he been in his right mind. But right now, the idea of the delta knowing what he was doing to himself only boosted his excitement. He wondered if Chanyeol would enjoy watching him jerk off.

Would the delta just stand and watch? Or would he step in and help him finish?

Thinking about an aroused Chanyeol looking down at him with those hungry alpha eyes and throbbing knot made Jongdae orgasm so hard he started to feel a little lightheaded. Jongdae braced himself against the wall so as not slip and fall. His abs tensed and cum hit the wall for a few seconds before water washed it away. 

Jongdae stayed in that position for a few minutes as he came down from his climax. He moaned in bliss while gently stroking his softening cock. Slick was still trickling out of him but the shower washed it down the drain.

Not long after Jongdae released his cock and regained some of his composure, the feeling of emptiness started to creep in. This was a common occurrence during his heats. Whenever he orgasms without a knot inside him, Jongdae feels this maddening emptiness that usually leads to him lying in bed all day and crying until he becomes aroused again. 

The omega quickly finished his shower and tried to focus on anything but his heat. He couldn't afford to breakdown like he usually does this time. Not when he has company. 

Jongdae wondered what he and Chanyeol would be doing while waiting for his heat to take effect. Since he already dealt with it this morning, it would take a few hours before returning in full force. The fact Chanyeol was living in his space might shorten that time given that the delta's scent was intoxicating. By tomorrow, Chanyeol's scent will be everywhere, goading Jongdae's heat at every turn. 

Given last night's events, Chanyeol demonstrated excellent self-restraint and proved he could be trusted. But Jongdae still felt anxious about this entire thing. Sooner or later, he was going to have to slip into subspace and allow the delta to do his job. Jongdae was attracted to Chanyeol, but he still had trouble being intimate with someone he just met a few days ago. Hopefully, by spending more time together, Jongdae could become more comfortable with him.

Sure, last night he was all over Chanyeol, begging for his love and attention. But that was Subspace Jongdae, aka the Jongdae that only wants a good fuck. Headspace Jongdae on the other hand, wants Chanyeol to see him as something more than just a needy omega with serious issues.

Of course, Jongdae knows that the arrangement they have is strictly business. But that doesn't mean he shouldn't try to leave a good impression. And that meant trying his best not to look like a thirsty omega 24/7. 

Jongdae threw on a simple black Tshirt and beige cargo shorts. He combed his hair a bit so that it looked somewhat presentable in a casual setting. The omega looked into the mirror and sighed. 

For a moment Jongdae contemplated if he should wear some makeup but chose to stay bare-faced. He'd wear foundation and a little eyeliner whenever he went to work or attended parties. Wearing it at home would just give off the impression that he was flirty or desperate. This is how he looked at home, he didn't need to conceal anything.

Jongdae walked over to his night table to check his phone. There where a couple of messages from his friends Beakhyun and Sehun asking how he was doing. Both alphas promise that if the delta hurt him in any way, they would be over there in a second to break the delta's spine. 

Jongdae could help but chuckle. The omega knew the alphas were only joking but it felt nice to know they had his back. He responded to both of them explaining that things went well. Jongdae didn't go into details about what happened mostly out of embarrassment. The next time he met them face to face, they were likely going to pester him about the details till he finally cracked. 

There was a message from another friend who Jongdae felt a little more comfortable talking to at the moment.

Junmyeon, a fellow omega, his primary care physician, and most importantly his closest friend. He was the first friend Jongdae made after moving to the city. They went to the same university and lived in an apartment together for a couple of years until Junmyeon moved out to attend medical school somewhere else. 

After Jongdae graduated and Junmyeon completed his residency, Jongdae now has Junmyeon as his doctor. Of course, Junmyeon doesn't let their friendship cloud his judgment. But he sometimes can't help but baby Jongdae and their other friends sometimes. Always wanting to know if they had a proper lunch at work. Or if they were getting enough sleep at night. Or if they were having proper bowel movements. 

Given that Jongdae and the rest of their friend group had jobs that could be mentally taxing at times, Junmyeon's concerns weren't entirely unfounded. But still, his behavior has labeled him as 'the mom' of the group. 

Good old Mama Junnie.

Junmyeon started his message with,' Hello Jongdae. Did everything go well on your first day? How is the delta? Does his presence alleviate some of the pain?'

Then his message devolved into, 'Do you need me to come over if you're uncomfortable? I'll bring fruit and yogurt.' Junmyeon ended the message with a puppy-eyed emoji.

Smiling at his friend's motherly behavior, Jongdae replied with,' No it's fine. Everything is fine. Chanyeol and I didn't do anything yet. I was really exhausted from the stress and cramping this morning. Chanyeol was nice enough to tuck me into bed. He's very sweet. You'd probably like him.'

Jongdae facepalmed when he realized he was talking about Chanyeol like he was introducing his boyfriend to his mother. It was Junmyeon's fault for being so goddamned motherly all the time. Especially when it came to him. Sometimes, Jongdae felt like Junmyeon babied him the most out of the group and he used to get fussy about it all the time. He'd give Junmyeon his signature whine whenever the older omega treated him like a child. Jongdae was a successful businessman for god's sake.

But for the past year and a half, Jongdae couldn't help but welcome it...

'That's good. Chanyeol sounds very charming. I hope he can help you through your heat. Keep me updated as much as you can.' Junmyeon replied a few seconds later. 

Jongdae actually had a few questions for Junmyeon but he felt it would be difficult for the other omega to explain over a text message. 

He wanted to learn more about deltas. Given that Junmyeon worked in a hospital, he must have encountered a few here and there.

But Jongdae was already spending too much time in his room. It was past 11 am and Chanyeol was likely awake by now. He could always search online for more information or hell, ask Chanyeol himself.

From their previous conversations, Chanyeol didn't really talk about himself in regards to being a delta. He talked about his education, where he grew up, and some of his interests. They only briefly touched on how he was incapable of impregnating Jongdae and how he was basically clear of any sexually transmitted diseases. Jongdae remembers becoming shy at the cafe while they talked about this. Chanyeol basically implied that he was going to knot Jongdae raw.

Chanyeol must have sensed the omega's embarrassment and changed the subject, rubbing the back of his head and smiling shyly.

Jongdae placed his phone in his pocket and glanced down at his wedding ring on the night table. He remembered placing it there yesterday morning to clean the apartment but forgot to put it back on when he finished. 

He slid the simple but elegant band around his finger, gazing at it fondly as it fit him like it always did. Jongdae felt relief wash over him. The sensation of the silver ring around his finger was a small comfort. It helped take his mind off of all the little concerns and issues he tended to overthink.

Jongdae sighed to calm his nerves before leaving his room.

This was the start of his first official day with the delta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Suho doing his job lol.
> 
> I'm already working on the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll have it out before New Years.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> ~Renard


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than I thought it would haha. I know I promised to have it out before the new year but so much stuff came up.
> 
> Hope yall enjoy!
> 
> ~Renard

Jongdae walked out of his room and was immediately hit by a delicious scent. But it wasn't the lovely delta this time, this was the smell of food and Jongdae was absolutely starving.

Entering the kitchen, Jongdae was greeted by the sight of Chanyeol cooking something with his backed turned, humming a popular kpop song while he worked. Something about this visual caused warmth to bloom in Jongdae's chest. Perhaps the idea of someone else cooking in his kitchen made him feel a bit nostalgic. 

However, Jongdae quickly snuffed these feelings out. He had to be careful not to reminisce about the past. It would only lead to him breaking down infront of his guest, and he definitely couldn't have that. 

"Good morning", Jongdae said as he walked up to the counter and pulled out a chair to sit. Chanyeol was startled by Jongdae's voice, the pan of pancake batter clanked against the stove. But thankfully nothing spilled over.

"Oh! Good morning!" Chanyeol greeted Jongdae with a sheepish smile. He could tell that the man was embarrassed, his cheeks and ears turning red. Jongdae couldn't help but find it cute. Soft Chanyeol makes his return.

"So did you sleep well?" Chanyeol asked while turning his attention back to the cooking pancakes. "You were pretty out of it last night so I tried to make you as comfortable as possible." Chanyeol masterfully flipped the pancake into the air and had it land perfectly in the pan. 

"I slept fine," Jongdae replied while staring at Chanyeol's impressive cooking skills. Well, impressive pancaking skills to be exact. "Thanks for the help last night. Though I should probably apologize for my behavior." Jongdae looked down at the spotless counter, tracing the decorative stains in the marble with one of his fingers. 

Jongdae knew he had put Chanyeol in a tough spot, begging him to stay in his bed even though they both established that the delta wasn't allowed to do that. He was grateful to Chanyeol for respecting his wishes. Though it must have been hard for the delta to resist him. The call of an omega in heat is quite powerful even to other omegas given the right circumstances. They were going to need to reestablish some new terms, Jongdae didn't want to put the delta through that again.

"There is no need to apologize." Chanyeol laughed, "Some of my previous clients were the same. No big deal." The delta's words erased some of Jongdae's anxiety, but he still felt tense. 

"Besides," Chanyeol turned to place a plate of warm pancakes in front of Jongdae. "I like taking care of you." He said in a deeper tone.

This time, Jongdae didn't even attempt to look up into the delta's eyes. He knew from the tone of Chanyeol's voice alone that he was doing that thing again. The thing where he stares at Jongdae like a snack and the thirsty omega is more than willing to give him a bite. 

But not right now. Not yet.

Jongdae keeps his gaze down and accepts the plate of pancakes. He notices that there was a bite mark on Chanyeol's hand, right below his thumb.  
Jongdae knew for sure it wasn't there last night. He might have been completely out of his mind, but he would have remembered a mark like that. It looked fresh, like it happened just a few minutes ago. 

Before Jongdae could ask any questions, the delta quickly pulled his hand away and hid it behind his back. Jongdae looked up at Chanyeol's face and was relieved to find that the lustful expression was replaced by a cute sheepish smile. Obviously, something happened to him while the omega wasn't around but Jongdae chose to save his questions for another time. Right now, he was famished. 

After saying his thanks, Jongdae dug into the pancakes before him. He didn't even need to put syrup or butter, the fluffy goodness was satisfying on its own, or Jongdae was just too hungry to bother with them. It's been a long time since he had pancakes this good. He bought the pancake mix a while back but he never had the time nor patience to actually use it. Thankfully, Chanyeol seemed to make good use of the neglected mix.

"So, I was thinking," Jongdae said after finishing one of the three pancakes given to him. "Maybe it would be best if you stayed in my bed. That is, when I'm...you know, needy and stuff." Jongdae forces the words out, despising his subspace behavior with a passion. He kept his eyes down on his plate and continued to cut the pancakes into neat little fluffy pieces. 

"Are you sure?", Chanyeol asked.

"Yes", Jongdae replied, "I felt... a little lonely this morning." Jongdae's words were barely above a whisper. He wanted to wake up next to Chanyeol's warm body and his minty pine scent. 

Jongdae and Chanyeol didn't exactly sign a contract stating the delta wasn't allowed to stay in his bed under any circumstance. It was just something brought up in their initial meet up that Jongdae believed would be appropriate considering this was strictly business. But after experiencing the crippling loneliness this morning, he had to have Chanyeol with him. His raging hormones were getting the best of him and the delta's presence was the only thing keeping him sane...well sane in the sense that he wouldn't feel so alone during his heat. In truth, Chanyeol was driving him mad in other ways.

Ways that included his primal instincts.

Primal instincts that he hated but needed to satisfy or else he'll have a mental breakdown. 

When Jongdae was almost finished with his pancakes, he looked up to steal a glance at Chanyeol and nearly choked on the last bite. Chanyeol was watching him eat with those dark eyes yet again. Jongdae couldn't believe this guy.

"Are you ok?" Chanyeol's eyes changed back to normal and were now filled with concern for the coughing omega. Jongdae just put his hand up in reassurance that he was alright, his coughing fit subsided soon after.

"I'm fine," Jongdae cleared his throat and smiled up at the delta, "It just went down the wrong hole I guess." Jongdae was too embarrassed to explain what triggered him to choke on his breakfast. But he was starting to wonder why the delta kept doing that. Or if the delta was even aware of what he was doing.

"You should be more careful", Chanyeol laughs while taking Jongdae's empty plate away and turning to the sink. Jongdae sips at his glass of orange juice to ease his nerves. He couldn't believe how high strung the delta was making him, in his own home. 

From this position, Jongdae had a good view of Chanyeol's figure. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and grey sweatpants. The cloths clung to his broad shoulders, narrow waist, and slim legs very nicely. All of Chanyeol's features and actions screamed attractive alpha from head to toe. But he could also spot a few things that reminded him of an omega as well. God this is all so confusing. 

"So, how exactly are you doing that?" Jongdae initially asks, quickly realizing that he forgot to specify what 'that' is. "I mean the looks you keep giving me." Jongdae's cheeks turn warm as he becomes more specific, now starting to regret asking in the first place. "The look like you're...in domspace." Jongdae figured it was too late now to back down. He wanted an answer to his question, mostly so he could stop being caught off guard by Chanyeol's behavior. 

"Well...," Chanyeol began, rubbing the back of his head. "Its a habit of mine whenever I meet a cu- new omega. You don't need to worry, I'll control my raging hormones eventually." There was levity in Chanyeol's voice that eased the tension in the room.

Jongdae could feel the heat rise to his cheeks when he realized that Chanyeol was about to call him cute. It wasn't the first time he's been called cute before. But it was mostly by people who were teasing him, like his alpha friends. And Jongdae would always whine and swat at them, vocalizing how he wasn't their cute little omega. He was a grown, hardworking man that didn't need their pestering.

However, something about Chanyeol calling him cute made his heart flutter.

"I hope it doesn't make you too uncomfortable." Chanyeol almost looks like a kicked puppy, "I'll try harder not to-"

"No!" Jongdae cuts Chanyeol off a bit too quickly and he apologizes, his ears becoming warm along with his already heated face. "I just wanted to know what it was. It's not every day I see someone slip in and out of domspace so I was a little taken aback at first." Jongdae gives the other man his signature kitten curled smile and is relieved when Chanyeol's shoulders relaxed and his expression lightened up.

"Deltas are able to enter in and out of domspace and subspace relatively easily, or at least I can, when I'm not in heat or in a rut, " Chanyeol explained while placing the cleaned plate in the cabinet. Then he turns around to face Jongdae and leans against the counter by the sink. "I might occasionally slip and look like I've entered domspace, but I'll never lay a hand on you unless you want me too." 

For some reason, Jongdae couldn't help but find that to be a little hot. The idea that the delta was restraining himself from jumping on Jongdae every waking moment. The idea that the delta had so much control over his own body that he could simply 'hold back' his primal desires.

Deep down Jongdae wishes, he had that kind of self-control.

"So then," Jongdae started after regaining his composure, folding his hands on the counter and leaning in to stare intently at the delta, "Last night, I must have really tested you. I don't remember much, but I vaguely recall you dealing with my subspace antics relatively well. I'm impressed." Jongdae said.

"It wasn't too bad. I was more focused on your physical well being so it was easy to keep my own urges down. But tell me, what exactly were you doing yesterday to crash that hard?" Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed and a playful smile crossed his lips.

The omega nervously licked his lips and looked down at the spotless counter. Jongdae didn't want to explain how he spent the entire morning and afternoon cleaning his apartment over and over until the delta arrived. Chanyeol would think he was some kind of nutjob. So instead he settled for a little white lie.

"I was exercising for the whole day. You know how exercise helps to alleviate cramping right?" Jongdae smiled and desperately hoped the delta wouldn't inquire more about it.

Chanyeol seemed to think about it and nodded his head in approval. It looks like the delta could relate. 

"Alrighty then," Chanyeol says, stretching his arms above his head and making a cute little noise. "What are we doing today?"

Jongdae noticed how Chanyeol's shirt flashed his tummy as he stretched, toned muscle and creamy skin peeking out for a second before becoming hidden again under the soft fabric. Pressure pooled in Jongdae's stomach and lower back as his heat started to awaken proper. He bit his lip and tried to shove down the erotic memories from his morning shower.

Now that he was relatively well-rested and had a full stomach, Jongdae's omega instincts where gravitating him towards Chanyeol now. But he still wasn't sure if he was ready for the delta yet, even if the omega in him was a hundred percent on board. 

The only thing Jongdae was sure about was that he wanted to spend time with Chanyeol in a more platonic manner first. Jongdae didn't want to feel like a stranger was fucking him. He needed to at least strengthen their familiarity with each other, but not too far as to be seen as too inappropriate given this is a business transaction in the end. 

"What do you want to do while we wait for your heat to kick back in?" Chanyeol elaborated with a chuckle while leaning against the counter so that the shirt accentuated his stomach muscles. The delta must have seen the thirst in the omega's eyes and was now teasing him. He didn't even realize he was still staring at Chanyeol.

Jongdae thought that he had trouble dealing with Chanyeol's domspace look, but normal Chanyeol being seductive was hard to resist as well. The delta's gaze was half lidded and sensual, not like how it was in domspace. Instead of looking like he wanted to tackle Jongdae to the floor and fuck him into oblivion, Chanyeol looked like he was inviting Jongdae over to play.

'I'm right here. I'm what you wanted right? Come to me. I promise to make you feel really good.' Was the vibe Chanyeol was giving off. 

"I was watching this animal documentary the other day and was hoping to finish it." Jongdae finally said after pulling his eyes away from Chanyeol's mesmerizing visage and turning to the direction of the living room. "Want to watch it with me?" Jongdae smiled his signature kitten curl again and hoped the delta couldn't hear the pounding heart.

Chanyeol seemed to look disappointed for a split second before smiling back at Jongdae. 

"Sure."

While Jongdae searched for the documentary, he felt a little embarrassed having Chanyeol see his watch history. His list was filled with nothing but sappy romance dramas that most people wouldn't even give the time of day. But Jongdae couldn't help himself to them, it was a guilty pleasure of his, simple stories and lots of cheesy fluff. They were certainly not something you'd expect a grown man to watch, but in most of their descriptions, they were listed as 'popular among omegas' so there was that.

Chanyeol sat on the couch quietly and watched Jongdae find the documentary. His eyes skimmed the omega's watch history but didn't comment on it.

Once Jongdae found the animal documentary, he clicked 'play from the beginning' instead of continuing from where he left of. Mostly because he didn't remember the first half of the series and he didn't want Chanyeol to feel lost. Jongdae wasn't that far in so it isn't a big deal.

When Jongdae turns to sit down, Chanyeol is lounging on the couch looking at Jongdae expectantly, one arm propped up on the back of the couch and his other hand patting the spot next to him. Jongdae's blood always seemed to rise to his cheeks whenever he sees Chanyeol smile at him. He should be used to it by now, he really should. But god is it dazzling. 

Jongdae shyly walked over and placed himself in the spot Chanyeol wanted him to sit, his body almost instantly curled up into the delta, his knee and shoulder now flush with Chanyeol's side. The lovely scent of pine and mint was ever present, but this time it wasn't as intoxicating as last night. The scent was relaxing to Jongdae now, calming some of his nerves from earlier. 

The documentary started and Jongdae instantly knew that watching this with Chanyeol was going to fun.

Chanyeol would occasionally input his own animal commentary that would have Jongdae breaking out into laughter, giving animals ridiculous voices and absurd dialogue. Jongdae's favorite had to be when the documentary described how male birds-of-paradise do a dance to impress females, Chanyeol's hilarious dubbing of the male bird juxtaposed with the commentator's stoic voice had Jongdae in tears.

But Chanyeol also knew when to stay quiet so they could both absorb important information. At one point the documentary talked about how whale sharks could grow up to forty feet or more. Jongdae and Chanyeol watched in awe as the giant majestic creature swam through the ocean.

"Amazing." Jongdae heard Chanyeol whisper, it was so low that he could have missed it if he wasn't so close. The omega took his eyes away from the screen to look up at Chanyeol.

Because they had the blinds closed, the room was relatively dark except for the television screen illuminating the area. Chanyeol's handsome features were highlighted in the dim blue light, eyes sparkling and moist lips slightly parted. Eventually, the delta took notice of Jongdae's staring and smiled down at him. Chanyeol's attention on him only made the omega that much more captivated, now able to get a better look at the man's expressive eyes and warm smile.

Jongdae's heart raced when the delta placed his hand on the back of his head. He shivered as long digits combed through his strawberry blonde hair and massaged his scalp. 

"You're missing the show," Chanyeol whispered to him. But Jongdae was too busy eyeing Chanyeol's plump lips, covered in what he assumed was lip bomb. 

Jongdae remembered how Chanyeol's lips felt against his skin last night, tenderly kissing all over his face except his lips. Subspace Jongdae whined and begged for the delta to kiss him to no avail. Chanyeol denied him last night out of courtesy, not wanting to risk fully activating Jongdae's heat while the omega was practically about to pass out. 

But Jongdae was back in headspace now, and as he stared up at the handsome delta currently petting and watching him as if he were the most precious thing in the world, desire filled the omega's stomach. Jongdae licked his own lips to find that they where slightly chapped, not quite cracked but not quite moist either.

Chanyeol watched the gesture and his expression got darker, a little lustful as his eyes became half lidded. He's not in domspace yet, but Jongdae could see it swimming behind the delta's expressive eyes. 

Chanyeol mirrored the omega, flicking his pink tongue out to glide along his already moist lips. 

Jongdae couldn't contain himself anymore, the pressure in his chest and abdomen were becoming unbearable. 

He needed Chanyeol. 

The omega leaned up and sought to seal their lips together in a much awaited kiss. To Jongdae's delight, Chanyeol accepted his silent request and leaned down to meet him halfway. 

A jolt of pleasure surged up Jongdae's spine as their plush lips finally met. Butterflies filled his stomach while drinking in Chanyeol's warmth, it was enough to make his head spin. Chanyeol continuing to caress Jongdae's scalp with one hand while raising his other to cup Jongdae's jawline was enough to spur the omega on.

Feeling bolder, Jongdae shifted his position so that he was now cradling Chanyeol's hips and thighs, a husky laugh from the delta heightens Jongdae's excitement even further. Chanyeol placed his large hands on the omega's hips for support, rubbing his thumbs into the exposed flesh just above his pants line.

Jongdae made the kiss more needy, nipping and lapping at the delta's lips, a wordless request for entrance. Chanyeol responded with a deep moan and parted his lips for Jongdae, allowing the omega to dive in.

Jongdae couldn't believe how turned on he was right now. It had been ages since he's been this intimate with anyone. He had spent most of his time drowning himself in work or spending time with his friends as a way to distract himself from feeling lonely. But having Chanyeol underneath him, drinking in his warm mouth, feeling his long fingers on his hips, Jongdae felt better than he's ever felt in a long time. 

The omega ran his hands up and down Chanyeol's muscular body, making a mental note of all the places that caused the delta to twitch and moan. Chanyeol was particularly sensitive around his chest and abdomen, places that were usually sensitive on most omegas. Now curious, Jongdae slid his hands down to Chanyeol's pelvis and lightly pressed down with his thumbs. With that, Chanyeol suddenly bucked his hips up into Jongdae, causing the omega to mewl in delight. Yup, Chanyeol had a womb just like him. Deltas are truly fascinating. 

Jongdae ground on Chanyeol, it was a little difficult with his cargo shorts, but the friction was still satisfying. As evidenced by the fact that he could feel Chanyeol getting hard underneath him. Jongdae was getting hard as well, his underwear became moist as slick started seeping out of him.

"Jongdae," whispered Chanyeol against the omega's lips, slowing his hips down, "Are you ready?"

Yes. God yes.

Jongdae was ready for this. He had spent the past year and a half dealing with his painful heats all alone. And here was Chanyeol, his knight in shining armor coming to his aid, promising to help relieve the pain. Jongdae's fear of looking like a pathetic needy omega still lingered in the back of his mind, but his desire to be fucked by this lovely delta was overshadowing everything else at the moment. He needed Chanyeol inside him now.

Jongdae places his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders for better support and breaths a deep sigh as he collects himself.

"Yes." He says, looking into Chanyeol's eyes with determination. "I'm ready."

"Alright," Chanyeol said, his voice playful. But then the very next second, Chanyeol is staring him down with sharp lustful eyes. 

Jongdae finally snapped, his entire body became like jelly in Chanyeol's presence. The floodgates of his heat were finally opened, his primal desire laid bare.

"P-please," Jongdae whined, his voice dripping with want, eyes becoming glassy. "I need you. Fuck, I need you so much."

"Ssh, I'm here," Chanyeol replied before pulling Jongdae into another kiss. He wrapped his large arms around the omega's body and pulled him down so that their torsos were flush together. 

Jongdae moaned into the delta's mouth, grinding his growing erection a little faster against Chanyeol's abdomen. Jongdae moaned even louder when the delta thrust up into him at the same pace just with more force. For a second Jongdae feared the delicious friction would make him cum too soon.

But when Jongdae reached down to unbutton his pants, a sharp pain shot through his pelvis, causing him to yelp. Jongdae pulled away from Chanyeol's lips and rested his head on the delta's chest, he grits his teeth as the searing pain radiated to his groin and hips.

"Jongdae?", Chanyeol placed his hands on Jongdae's shoulder blades, his voice returning to normal.

"I'm fine. It's just a cramp. It will...go away." Jongdae winced mid-sentence when he moved to readjust himself and was met with more pain. This was a bad one, technically all of his cramps are bad, but this one was especially bad considering it was getting in the way of him getting fucked by a hot delta.

Chanyeol straightened his back and moved Jongdae so that he was sitting back in his lap. Then he massaged circles into the omega's hips like he had been doing before, it helped to relieve some of the pain but it still hurt.

"Where do you keep your pain meds?" Chanyeol asks, bringing a hand up to cup Jongdae's face and used his thumb to caress the omega's cheek.

Jongdae leaned his head into Chanyeol's gentle touch, "In the upper cabinet to the left of the fridge." he replied, the warmth of the delta's hand was the only thing keeping him from breaking down at the moment. Omega's in heat desire touch and affection, it didn't matter from who as long as it was present. Right now, Chanyeol's warm embrace was enough to satisfy Jongdae's heat while his cramps rippled across his insides like a tidal wave. 

Jongdae was caught off guard by Chanyeol suddenly raising him up from the couch, he wrapped his arms and legs around the delta, much like how he did last night. Chanyeol carried him over to the kitchen, strong arms gripping Jongdae's frame with ease. Strangely Jongdae didn't feel any more surges of pain from the sudden movements. 

Chanyeol places Jongdae on the counter and reached up to access the medicine cabinet. He identified the bottle of over-the-counter pain relief medication and gave it to Jongdae, who opened it and contemplated how much to take. Usually, when his cramps were this bad, he would take three, but the label on the bottle strongly recommended two was the max. So as not to alarm the delta, Jongdae took two as instructed.

Chanyeol was able to reach into the fridge and pull out a bottle of water while still having Jongdae's legs wrapped around him. One of the benefits of being long.

"Thank you", Jongdae said before swallowing the meds and drinking the water afterward. 

"No problem", Chanyeol beamed while placing his hands on the counter around Jongdae's hips, keeping his large frame close to the sore omega.

Jongdae sighed when he finished the bottle of water, the cool liquid easing the ache. It was going to take a while for the medication to kick in, but even when it does, Jongdae knew it would do little to relieve his pain. He's tried many different brands but nothing seemed to do anything other than the one he is using at the moment. But only if he takes three tablets instead of two as the label says. Jongdae couldn't help himself, he was desperate and in excruciating pain.

Chanyeol had laid his head on Jongdae's shoulder and breathed in the omega's sent. Jongdae placed his hands on Chanyeol's upper arms and lowered his head to Chanyeol's broad shoulder, the scent of pine and mint ever present to soothe him. Chanyeol was a godsend. 

"Feeling better?" Chanyeol asked after they had spent a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"Yes, a little bit," Jongdae replied, pulling away to look at Chanyeol in the eyes. "It's going to take some time to kick in."

Jongdae gave Chanyeol a kitten curled smile of reassurance, even though he knew that the pain wasn't going to go away this time. But he was happy the delta was here for him.

This was a cramp that required three pain tablets and a whole lot of lounging in bed without moving a muscle. Unless he had to pee, then he'd grit his teeth and walk to the bathroom in discomfort. But generally, the only way Jongdae knew how to deal with cramps this bad was to stay still and wait for it to subside. 

"Okay, then I'll find ways to distract you." Chanyeol purred before leaning in and kissing Jongdae.

The kiss was slow, almost lazy as Chanyeol disconnected their lips every few seconds. Jongdae whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut while trying to focus on Chanyeol's lips. The pain in his pelvis wasn't as bad as before but it still bothered him. Jongdae took one of Chanyeol's hands and interlaced their fingers.

"Please, tell me more about yourself. Anything." Jongdae whispered between the delta's kisses. He already learned a few things about Chanyeol from their previous conversations. But he knew listening to the delta's voice would help take his mind off the pain.

Chanyeol grew up in a small town in the south, the youngest in a family of betas. Apparently, most deltas came from beta households. Chanyeol's mother, father, sister, and grandparents are all betas. But his grandmother on his mother's side had a brother who they suspected to have been a delta. But the existence of deltas wasn't well known at the time. As of right now, Chanyeol is the only delta even among his extended family. 

Chanyeol had told Jongdae that he grew up relatively fine, he didn't experience any discrimination or prejudice in his early years. But when asked how things have been since moving to the city, Chanyeol's response feels a little forced. He smiled at Jongdae and said that things were fine, but Jongdae can tell that things were a little rough just by looking into Chanyeol's somber eyes.

Back in his home town, he would always help the other townsfolk by assisting them around the farms. Like cleaning out the stables or shipping produce around. Based on Chanyeol's chic style, Jongdae would have never guessed the man was shoveling hay and hurding chickens around as a kid.

"Why did you decide to work for Call Delta", Jongdae asked after Chanyeol paused their makeout session. How did this farm boy end up in the city, tending to the primal needs of alphas and omegas?

"When I was finishing community college in agricultural studies, a delta came to our town. Almost instantly he knew what I was and offered a position at this company he worked for. At first, my family and I were apprehensive, of course, who wouldn't be? It sounded like I was going into prostitution." There was levity in Chanyeol's voice. "But the pay was nearly a thousand times better than what we got while working on that farm. And so, I gave it a try. I came to the screening, they checked me up, trained me on what to do and how to behave around alphas in a rut or omegas in heat. Then they had me accompany a few experienced deltas for a little while until I eventually started taking clients by myself."

All the while Chanyeol was speaking, the delta had shifted his attention from Jongdae's lips to nip at his neck. Not hard enough to break or bruise the skin but it was enough to make Jongdae quiver. With Chanyeol's soothing voice and hot breath against his skin, Jongdae was finding it easier to ignore the soreness in his pelvis.

"Am I one of your better clients?" Jongdae asked without thinking. His mind was hazy as he lost himself in the delta's ministrations, breathing in deep the intoxicating scent of pine and mint. 

But the sound of Chanyeol's laughter in his ear brought Jongdae back to reality.

"This is only the first day Jongdae," Chanyeol said while smirking at the omega. "I don't even know how you are in bed yet." 

"Oh my god," Jongdae groaned in embarrassment and placed his free hand over his face. Now he had to worry about his performance in bed for the delta to call him a good client? God he's going to look completely ridiculous. Probably writhing and moaning embarrassingly on top of the delta in the most unappealing way after being knot starved for so long.

"I'm just messing with you," Chanyeol laughs before pulling the omega's hand away to look into his eyes. "You've been nothing but courteous towards me since I arrived. Your home is clean, which is already a step up from most of my other clients. And on top of that..." Chanyeol leaned in a little closer so that Jongdae could feel his breath against his face.

"You're really beautiful. " Chanyeol said, his voice soft and genuine, not a hint of deceit in his expressive eyes. 

Jongdae became shy as he turned his head away to look at their hands, still intertwined.

Jongdae knows he's attractive, the evidence being all of the alphas and betas who sneak glances at him at work, or when Baekyhun talks about the alphas who have been asking about him, or some of the alphas asking if they could spend some time analyzing charts together after work. Jongdae can see the desire in their eyes, knows they want him. But due to his position as their superior, they don't dare try and initiate anything further. And Jongdae likes it that way.

But it's been a long time since someone had actually told him he was beautiful. 

Jongdae glanced at the silver band around his finger, memories of old times starting to flood into his mind.

"Hey," Chanyeol said while tightening his grip on Jongdae's hand.

Jongdae brought his eyes back up to Chanyeol's face and saw that the man's eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were puckered into a cute pout. 

"I mean it. You're very beautiful." Chanyeol said.

Realizing his silence must have given Chanyeol the wrong impression, Jongdae was about to clear things up when the delta rose his free hand up to Jongdae's side. 

"You're one of the most beautiful omegas I've ever seen." Chanyeol snickered while moving his fingers to tickle Jongdae.

Jongdae whined playfully while swatting at Chanyeol's bicep. He tried to scoot away from the deltas touch but it was no use, their intertwined hands where keeping him in place. Hearty laughter spilled from Jongdae's mouth and tears started to well up in his eyes.

"I know! I know I am ok!", Jongdae squealed through his laughs. He eventually caught Chanyeol's hand in his own and intertwined their fingers just like their other hands. "I know...", Jongdae repeated while slightly out of breath, his kitten curled smile on full display.

"Good," Chanyeol said, he placed his forehead against Jondgae's. "Not a lot of omegas know that."

That same warm fuzzy sensation that Jongdae would occasionally feel in his chest returned, the one that he would often feel whenever he was in the presence of an attractive alpha, the one that he used to despise so much because it constantly reminded him of how weak he was to his primal instincts. 

But this time it didn't feel so bad. This time Jongdae didn't feel weak or out of control for experiencing this sensation. Not when the sensation was triggered by Chanyeol's dazzling smile and soft gaze.

Jongdae hasn't felt this flustered in a long time. Sure it was technically Chanyeol's job to be charming during his stay, but Jongdae felt the delta was being sincere.

"So what about you? Do you know how beautiful you are?", Jongdae shot back in an effort to shift the conversation back onto Chanyeol. 

"Of course I do," Chanyeol snorted, "All alphas and omegas have no choice but to submit to my beauty." The delta puts on a fake pompous voice and Jongdae laughs at the man's silliness. 

But Chanyeol was right, Jongdae was finding it difficult to take his eyes off of the lovely delta. Chanyeol hadn't asked for anything or made any demands yet, but Jongdae knew he would give the delta anything he asked for. But Jongdae rationalized that it was only common sense for him to think that way given Chanyeol was helping him through his heat. It's only natural he would want to repay the delta any way he can right?

"Should we continue watching the show?" Jongdae looks over to the abandoned documentary. The credits where rolling and the timer for the next episode were about to begin. 

"Actually," Chanyeol said, "I have something that might help relieve your cramps." There is a sultry hint to the delta's voice which gets Jongdae a little excited. Chanyeol didn't even say what it was yet and here Jongdae was, acting like a happy puppy wagging his tail at its master. God, he was such a needy mess. He can't wait to get over his heat, return to the office and drown himself in paperwork. 

"What is-", Before he could finish his sentence Jongdae yelped, Chanyeol lifted Jongdae up and carried him in the direction of the master bedroom. He burned his reddening face in the delta's shoulder, he wished Chanyeol would give him warnings before manhandling him like this. It made him all too conscious of how muscular the delta was, placing his hands on the man's chiseled back. He could feel Chanyeol's hardened abs flex, rubbing up against his stomach as he held him close. Jongdae knew if it weren't for their clothes getting in the way, the friction would have given Jongdae a boner.

Chanyeol flicked off the TV before taking Jongdae to the bedroom.

Jongdae sat on his neatly made bed, anxiously twisting his wedding ring around his finger while looking out the window. It was close to dusk and the city lights were becoming more prominent.

Chanyeol had sat Jongdae down and told him he would be right back, he had to grab something from the guestroom. 

'Just give me a second ok. Oh. And take your pants off. You can leave your underwear on.'

That's what Chanyeol said before dipping out of the room, Jongdae left speechless and confused. But because he trusted the delta, Jongdae did as he was told, now waiting in nothing but his underwear and a t-shirt. 

Jongdae looked down at his wedding ring in thought. Would they be doing anything sexual tonight? Should he keep this on or off? Would it be weird to keep it on? Why would that be weird? This is just business, not a one night stand...

He had taken his mind off of the ring since spending time with Chanyeol. A small part of him wanted to run away from all of this, call everything off, say it was a mistake.

But he liked having Chanyeol here. Jongdae knew that he would feel a thousand times worse if he were going through this alone.

Jongdae also felt understood by the delta. Chanyeol may not be an omega, but the fact they shared similar biology was enough to make Jongdae more comfortable with him. Perhaps he would have felt more anxious if Chanyeol was an alpha. Who knows.

After hearing Chanyeol close the door of the guestroom from down the hall, Jongdae leaped to his feet, slipped off the silver band, and quickly placed it on his nightstand before returning to his previous positions. Chanyeol arrived seconds later, a wide smile on his face, completely oblivious to the omega's actions.

Jongdae flashed his kitten curled smile at the delta, but his heart rate was going a thousand miles an hour. Regret filled his stomach instantly as he saw a small vial in Chanyeol's hand. He wanted nothing more than to slip the ring back on, but it was too late. 

Chanyeol seemed to sense the omega's appreciation and his smile softened.

"Don't worry, we aren't that far yet," he said while approaching the bed and sitting next to Jongdae. "This is a special oil I use for my cramps. Look."

Chanyeol opens the little container, Jongdae watching him very closely. He pours some of the clear liquid onto the tips of his fingers and brings it down to his own stomach. Jongdae swallowed as he watched Chanyeol expose his stomach and rub the oil into his flesh. 

Chanyeol leaned back on one of his elbows, eyes half lidded and eyebrows furrowed as he focused on spreading the oil all over his belly. His long fingers started at his navel and slowly made their way down to the hem of his sweatpants, pulled a little lower on his hips to expose more of his pelvis. Chanyeol glided over the lovely V of his abdomen, creamy skin glistening with the clear oil.

Heat rose to Jongdae's face as he started to find the display a bit erotic. It got even worse when Chanyeol started biting his lip in concentration. There was no way the delta didn't realize how sensual this looked. 

Finally, a spike of pleasure shot to Jongdae's groin when he saw Chanyeol's muscles contract before becoming obscured by his shirt once again.

"There. See?" Chanyeol sais after he was finished messaging the oil into his skin. He smiled at Jongdae from his lounging position. 

Chanyeol didn't seem to pick up on how aroused Jongdae was from watching him practically touch himself. 

"Now it's your turn," Chanyeol quickly said before leaning over and pulling Jongdae further onto the bed. Jongdae tenses at the touch, but allows himself to be laid out on his back. 

Chanyeol raised Jongdae's shirt to expose his toned stomach. He wasn't as muscular as the delta but he considered himself to be relatively fit by omega standards. 

The delta straddled Jongdae's legs while pouring more oil onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to warm the liquid. Jongdae exhaled deeply and leaned his head against the sheets, placing his hands at his sides and willing his body to relax.

Once he was ready, Chanyeol brought both hands down to Jongdae pelvis and started working circles into the flesh. Jongdae tensed up at first, stomach muscles contracting to the foreign touch. But he slowly loosened up as the oil started taking effect. 

The lingering ache in Jongdae's pelvis started to subside as Chanyeol worked his masterful fingers against his skin. The discomfort was soon replaced with a pleasant sensation in his gut. Jongdae threw his head back and mewled in delight as a wave of bliss washed over him.

When he heard Chanyeol laugh, Jongdae turned his head to the side in embarrassment and bit his lip to stifle his moans.

"Ok, all done." Chanyeol beamed when he was finished massaging the omega. His eyes still closed, Jongdae sighed in relief, the painful ache now completely gone from his pelvis. Chanyeol was definitely a godsend. 

Jongdae looked down to thank the delta for his service, but he felt his heart leaped into his throat from what he saw.

Chanyeol was staring up at him with his signature charming smile, seeming to completely ignore the fact that the omega was bulging in his underwear. Jongdae gulped nervously, he didn't even realize he was hard until now. What would Chanyeol think?

When Chanyeol noticed the panic in Jongdae's expression, the delta turned his eyes down to finally notice the clothed erection. Jongdae wanted to sink into the bed and disappear out of embarrassment, never to be seen again by mankind.

"Oh", was all Chanyeol said before looking back up to Jongdae. "Do you want me to help you with that?"

Jongdae's head was in chaos. Chanyeol asked the question as if he were asking Jongdae if he needed help repairing the air conditioner, or needed help building a desk from IKEA, or needed help cleaning his already spotless house.

"I...sure," Jongdae said in the evenest tone he could muster. Inside, a wave of emotions was ravaging his mind. 

Chanyeol was going to suck his dick.

"Alright, just relax." Chanyeol hums, eyes bright and a gentle smile across his lips as he settles into a more comfortable position. Jongdae quivers when he feels the delta's hot breath on his stomach.

Jongdae sharply inhales when Chanyeol lowers his head and starts mouthing over his cock through the fabric of his underwear. He could feel the delta's lips, tongue, and teeth all at once and it sent jolts of pleasure to his groin. But he needed more.

"Chanyeol, " Jongdae simply said, it wasn't quite a beg yet. The delta looked up at him and Jongdae felt like he could get lost in those pretty brown eyes. 

Chanyeol got the hint and hooked his fingers around the waistband of Jongdae's boxers. The omega hissed when Chanyeol pulled his underwear down to finally expose his hardening cock to the cool air of the bedroom.

"Woah," Chanyeol stared wide eyed at Jongdae's erection. "You're big."

Jongdae smirked, he knew that he was pretty large for an omega, he got a thrill out of hearing some else call him big. Having a huge cock was something alphas and betas liked to brag about, not so much omegas. Although, hung omegas are seen as an exotic fetish among alphas looking to...experiment.

Jongdae was yanked off his train of thought when he felt Chanyeol's tongue lick a wet stripe from the base to the tip of his cock, making it twitch in anticipation. The sensation was more than amazing. It was absolutely heavenly. 

"Oh f uck." Jongdae rasped as Chanyeol continued to lick and suck at the shaft of his cock, the delta's half lidded eyes staring up at him through thick eyelashes. Chanyeol seemed to be enjoying himself as well. But Jongdae needed more. 

"Chanyeol," Jongdae moans, "Need more. Please." Jongdae was begging now, his eyes were glassy with unshed tears as he looked down at the lovely delta. He needed Chanyeol's hot mouth to surround him or else he'll never be satisfied. 

Without a word, Chanyeol opened his mouth up wide and sunk down on Jongdae's cock all at once, sinking down all the way to the base. 

Jongdae practically screams, throwing his head back into the pillow as his cock is engulfed by Chanyeol's wet cavern. He has to force himself not to buck up, thankfully Chanyeol's hands are wrapped around his waist to keep him still.

In just a few bobs of Chanyeol's head, Jongdae becomes a complete mess, Moaning and writhing in pleasure. His stomach muscles contracted every time Chanyeol sank down on his swelling shaft. Jongdae was ridiculous turned on now, slick starting to moisten his underwear. 

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!", Jongdae cried the delta's name over and over. He could feel he wasn't going to last long. This was his first blowjob in literal years and he was coming apart faster then he wanted to. 

The desperate omega dug his fingers into the delta's hair, tears streaming down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut, a ball of searing pleasure growing in his stomach. Chanyeol started moaning around Jongdae's cock when the omega started tugging his hair harder, spurring him on to swallow Jongdae even deeper. 

When he couldn't take anymore, Jongdae let out a broken cry and came down Chanyeol's throat. It was so intense he was seeing stars behind his eyes. Every nerve ending in his body cracked like fireworks.

When Jongdae came down from his orgasm, his muscles finally relaxed and he released his grip from Chanyeol's hair. "Mmm...", Jongdae hummed while basking in the bliss of post orgasm. This was usually the part where Jongdae starts to feel empty, depressed, and maybe a little bit of guilt. But he didn't feel any of that.

Just overwhelming joy.

Jongdae looked down just in time to see Chanyeol pull off of him. The delta slowly pulled Jongdae's softened cock out of his mouth in the lewdest way possible, opening his mouth wide to show the back of his throat covered in semen. And oh fuck if that wasn't the sexiest thing Jongdae had ever seen.

The entire time, Chanyeol never breaks eye contact, his black hungry eyes gazing deep into Jongdae's soul. Chanyeol then closes his mouth, tilts his head back, and swallows it all up.

Still dazed by post orgasm, Jongdae watches how Chanyeol's adam's apple bobbed and felt his cock twitch again. 

"So how was that?" Chanyeol said, his voice was hoarse but he was trying to muster up a chipper tone. "I haven't done that in a while so my deep throating skills probably aren't as good as they used to be."

Chanyeol talks but Jongdae doesn't process anything he says. He just stares at the delta through half lidded eyes. 

Had Chanyeol been an alpha, he likely would have been deep inside him by now, not caring that he was still recovering from his first orgasm in ages. But Chanyeol appeared to have restrained himself, just like he said he could. 

At this point, the only way Jongdae could tell the delta was holding back his primal instincts was by looking into his eyes. His usual brown eyes here still shrouded in darkness, but Chanyeol's expression remained soft as he talked to Jongdae. 

Warmth bloomed in his chest. Not lust but something else. 

"Jongdae? Are you alright?," Chanyeol questions after the omega doesn't respond. He crawls closer to inspect Jongdae. The brown was still missing from Chanyeol's eyes but his gaze remained gentle as he looked at Jongdae with concern. Was he seriously still holding it back? That's amazing. 

Jongdae then reaches up and wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck, pulling the delta into a needy kiss. Chanyeol is startled at first but proceeded to kiss the omega back, closing his eyes and bracketing his forearms around Jongdae's shoulders. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Jongdae keeps repeating against Chanyeol's lips. His eyes became watery again as joy overcame him. This was the first time he orgasmed without feeling terrible afterward.

Jongdae finally got the relief he has been craving for the past year and a half. It was almost enough for him to start sobbing. Almost. 

Suddenly a low rumbling noise fills the comfortable silence between them, catching their attention. Jongdae disconnected their lips to give the delta a puzzled look.

"Sorry," Chanyeol chuckles shyly. The delta sat up on the bed and rubbed his stomach. "We didn't have lunch now that I think about it. Aren't you hungry too?"

Before Jongdae could say anything he feels his stomach rumble as well, not as loud as Chanyeol's but enough to be noticed by the taller. Heat rose to his cheeks when Chanyeol let out a hearty laugh. Jongdae rubbed his stomach, he preferred the ache of his empty stomach over the ache of his cramps any day. 

"How about we prepare something together?" Jongdae said while sitting up, flashing his kitten curled smile at Chanyeol. "They say food is more satisfying when you make it yourself."

"Really," Chanyeol replied while getting off the bed and helping Jongdae up. "'They' sound like a couple of geniuses. Let's get started!"

As they left the room, Jongdae noticed that his shoulders felt lighter, like the tiny hint of anxiety that he had been grasping on to since meeting Chanyeol was finally gone. 

He trusted Chanyeol completely.

Jongdae turned back to glance at his nightstand, his beloved silver ring still in the same spot. He smiled, knowing he had nothing to fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get even steamier later hoho.
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter now. I hope to get it out by next month maybe? I'm not sure. But I'll get it out eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I finally got this out there!
> 
> Things have been crazy with my university scrambling to switch to online course. It's weird but I'll manage haha.
> 
> So this is it, the chapter you've all been waiting for. This is where Chanyeol finally helps Jongdae. (more than he already has) I hope you enjoy it. (god i hope it isn't cringy) This used to be twice as long but I decided to cut it up cause I wasn't satisfied with the second part. It would probably be best left for the next part.
> 
> Like always, If there are any spelling mistakes I'll get back to them. Grammarly doesn't catch everything apparently but it's pretty good.
> 
> ~Renard

While Jongdae and Chanyeol prepared dinner together, Jongdae felt the air between them change. It was still a playful atmosphere, with Chanyeol being his usual silly self and Jongdae laughing at his ridiculousness. But Jongdae could feel tension increasing as they moved around each other in the kitchen. 

Their dynamics were overlaid with something more... sensual. 

Now and then, Chanyeol would ghost his fingers against Jongdae's lower spine or his hip. The gestures wouldn't seem like such a big deal if Jongdae didn't get a surge of excitement every time. It felt like at any moment, Chanyeol was going to manhandle him, shove him against the counter, and fuck him senseless. 

Another thing that had Jongdae buzzed was the fact that Chanyeol's eyes were still black as charcoal. The brown of the delta's irises hadn't appeared since sucking Jongdae off. But Chanyeol still acted as if nothing had changed. Is Chanyeol still holding back his domspace? If so, Jongdae didn't know whether to feel concerned or aroused at this point.

Jongdae was capable of shoving down his primal omega desires to a specific degree when in heat. But holding back his subspace would drive him mad. He's tried before but it only led to his subspace behavior becoming more erratic. It's difficult to stand against nature.

Chanyeol is one of the special few who can.

They both decided on cooking chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. Chanyeol was tasked with tending to the stove, while Jongdae scurried around the kitchen, measuring ingredients and cleaning up as they went. It was a good way to get the food prepared faster. When Jongdae was done with his part, he leaned against the counter and watched Chanyeol at the stove.

Chanyeol had already churned the mashed potatoes and corn, placing lids on their pots so they don't dry out before they're cooked probably. Now the only thing Chanyeol and Jongdae were waiting on was the chicken strips. A delicious aroma filled the chicken, making Jongdae's stomach growl and bubble even more. 

Jongdae tried distracting himself from his hunger by focusing on Chanyeol's profile, admiring the delta's strong jawline, perky nose, and plump lips. Chanyeol's eyes were lowered to the stove, eyebrows knitting in concentration while he carefully turned the chicken slices over. It must be a crime to look that good while cooking.

Jongdae's breath catches in his throat, his heart starts to hammer against his chest like crazy. Suddenly, Chanyeol becomes the only thing he can think about. The image of Chanyeol's mouth wrapped around his throbbing erection played on repeat in his head. He wants Chanyeol again.

He needs Chanyeol again.

"Whoah hey!" Chanyeol flinches when Jongdae comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Chanyeol cranks his head back to look at Jongdae in surprise. 

Chanyeol's charcoal gaze only spurs Jongdae on, sliding his hands up and down the delta's chiseled chest. He planted kisses between Chanyeol's shoulder blades, smiling to himself when he feels the delta shudder in his arms. 

"Jongdae," Chanyeol says after turning off the stove. The food was ready, but Jongdae was craving something else at the moment.

Chanyeol turned in Jongdae's arms and cupped the delta's head in his warm hands, looking down at him intently with those mesmerizing black eyes. They were practically driving Jongdae crazy.

"You can't slip into subspace just yet, not on an empty stomach," Chanyeol said. Jongdae merely smiles up at the concerned delta, his pupil dilated with lust. 

"Fine, then I'll have you for dinner," spills out of the omega's mouth before he burros his face in Chanyeol's cleavage, hands snaking down to squeeze the delta's firm ass.

Jongdae inhales Chanyeol's musk, the pine and mint scent becoming intoxicating again. It was just as powerful as last night, maybe even more now that he was finally in heat.

If Jongdae's subspace speak affects Chanyeol he doesn't show it, he just laughs and shakes his head at the omega. He moves to wrap his arms around Jongdae's upper back and lowers his head so that he can speak into Jongdae's ear.

"How about we have some actual food first," Chanyeol cooed. "Then we'll see where things go from there."

The omega whines but lets out a quiet 'fine' under his breath before releasing his grip on Chanyeol's torso. 

It's wild how Chanyeol can withstand Jongdae in subspace. An alpha would have nailed Jongdae to the countertop by now. But Chanyeol merely guided Jongdae out of the kitchen before turning back to prepare a plate.

Jongdae sat down at the dinner table, staring at Chanyeol with hungry eyes as he filled a large plate with food. The delta took large portions of mashed potatoes and corn, making Jongdae raise an eyebrow. Surely all of that wasn't for him right?

After cutting the chicken strips into bite-sized pieces, Chanyeol carried the plate over to the hungry omega. At this point, it was unclear if Jongdae wanted the food or Chanyeol, his mouth started to water as both came closer. Jongdae's stomach and inner omega were fighting for his attention.

"Dinner is served," Chanyeol said with a cheeky grin before sitting down next to Jongdae and placing the platter of food down. But in front of himself. 

Jongdae was going to question the delta's actions but was halted when Chanyeol pushed away from the table and patted his lap, eyes looking at Jongdae expectantly. 

"Hop on," Chanyeol said.

"What? Why!?" Jongdae sputters, he doesn't know why he suddenly feels flustered. Chanyeol had given him one of the greatest blowjobs of his life just a few minutes ago. Why get nervous over sitting in his lap?

"So I can feed you." Chanyeol says matter of factly as if saying 'Duh, how else am I going to feed you? Reaching across the table? Don't be silly.'

Feeling heat rush to his cheeks and ears, Jongdae huffs and moves over to sit across Chanyeol's lap. He shyly places one hand on the back of Chanyeol's chair for support, trying his best not to look too closely into Chanyeol's eyes. There was no telling what his inner omega might do in this position. Chanyeol's groin was millimeters away from his thigh right now. Thank god the delta's long legs provided enough space.

But then Chanyeol pulls him a little closer, and Jongdae feels the faint bulge in his pants. Oh fuck. 

Jongdae focused all his attention on the food in front of him and the hunger in his stomach, the only thing keeping him grounded. 

"So what would you like first?" Chanyeol asks, picking up one of the two forks he brought. Jongdae could feel the delta's voice reverberating in his chest.

"Mashed potatoes," Jongdae says nervously, attaching a quiet please at the end.

A laugh escapes Chanyeol's chest as he reaches for mashed potatoes. He gathers a decent amount onto the fork and raises it to the omega's mouth. Jongdae notices the bite mark on Chanyeol's hand from this morning har faded significantly. He wanted to ask about it but his desire for food outweighed his curiosity. 

"Open up." Chanyeol cooes, giving the omega a heart-melting smile. Jongdae wondered how much more whipped can he get for this man.

His cheeks still red, Jongdae opened his mouth wide and ate the mashed potatoes. He swallowed the salted puree and moaned in delight. It was perfect, not too salty, not too plain. 

"It tastes good," Jongdae smiled.

"We make a great team," Chanyeol laughed, reaching over to take some corn. "And how is this?"

Jongdae tries the corn and like the potatoes it's just as good. It's even better than how Jongdae makes it.

"And finally, the chicken," Chanyeol says it like the meat was royalty, making Jongdae laugh.

The chicken was divine. Soft and juicy with a savory flavor. This was definitely better than the chicken Jongdae makes on his own. He could have sworn they cooked it exactly how he usually does. At least ingredient wise. Maybe Chanyeol did something extra while cooking it?

Chanyeol continued to feed Jongdae, the omega feeling better and better as his belly filled. He no longer felt like his stomach was eating itself. Maybe that's why the food tasted so good.

Jongdae was just about to eat another piece of chicken when his gaze turned to the delta. He had to stifle a squeak. 

Chanyeol was staring at him intensely, his charcoal eyes focused on Jongdae's mouth as he ate. The delta licked his lips when Jongdae swallowed, watching Jongdae's adam's apple closely as it bobbed. 

Oh fuck.

"How about I feed you now?", Jongdae offers, reaching over to grab the other fork on the table. "You look like you want to eat me." He laughs. But Chanyeol doesn't respond, dark eyes following Jongdae's movements closely.

The heat was beginning to rise in Jongdae's chest as Chanyeol placed his hand higher on his back to support him better. Jongdae was sure the delta could feel his rapid heartbeat beneath his fingertips. He gripped the back of Chanyeol's chair for dear life as he tried to focus on the task at hand, feeding the starving delta.

Jongdae brought a big piece of chicken up to Chanyeol's mouth and he tried not to linger on how wide Chanyeol can open his mouth, or how Chanyeol licks his lips, or how Chanyeol moans in delight.

"It's really is good!" Chanyeol beams, snapping Jongdae out of his trance. The delta seemed to return to his usual self as well. Jongdae assumed Chanyeol's behavior was caused by his hunger. Now that he was feeding Chanyeol, the tension lightened up between them. Jongdae wasn't sure what kind of tension it was, but his heart wasn't pounding as fast anymore.

The omega and delta took turns feeding one another while making casual small talk, the atmosphere was cozy and intimate. Eventually they finished the plate of food and were left satisfied for the night.

"The food was amazing Chanyeol. We need to cook together more often." Jongdae said while stretching in Chanyeol's lap. It was a good thing the delta had a good hold on him or else he would have fallen backward. 

"We'll have plenty of time during the week." Chanyeol laughed, rubbing Jongdae's filled stomach.

It dawned on Jongdae that this was still their first day together. It felt like they did a lot today. Or maybe it felt that way to Jongdae because he woke up late. He wasn't sure, but he knows he's having a fun time with Chanyeol. At first he thought this arrangement with the delta would only involve having sex. But Chanyeol did more than that. He made Jongdae feel comfortable, cared for.

'I like taking care of you.'

He recalled Chanyeol's words, how genuine and honest he sounded. It was enough to make his heart melt. Chanyeol was going to be here for five more days and Jongdae was extremely excited to know what else the delta had in store, both inside and outside the bedroom.

"Let's clean up and-"

Jongdae is cut off by Chanyeol's lips.

He's shocked at first, but quickly melts in Chanyeol's arms, pleasure pooling in his gut once again. But this time it's enhanced by a full stomach. 

Jongdae moans against the delta's lips until they are quickly sealed together again. Chanyeol's arms pulled him closer, Jongdae could now feel Chanyeol's erection poking into his thigh. 

The entire time, Jongdae's omega desires were lying in dormancy, allowing his hunger to take the lead. But now that his stomach was satisfied, now that Chanyeol wasn't politely pushing him away to tend to his other needs first, now that Chanyeol's tongue was exploring the inside of his mouth, Jongdae was ready.

He was ready to show Chanyeol his primal omega.

"Chanyeol," Jongdae whined, his voice airy as he panted against Chanyeol's mouth. The delta licked Jongdae's upper lip before pulling away, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to Jongdae's groin.

He didn't think it was possible, but Chanyeol's eyes appeared to be even darker than before. Jongdae is nearly holding on to his sanity with how insanely attractive Chanyeol looked right now.

The delta's eyes searched Jongdae's face for a bit before he gave the omega a smirk.

"May I have you for dessert, please?"

"Agh! Agh fuck!," Jongdae cried, digging his fingers into the bedsheet. 

Chanyeol was currently eating out Jongdae like a starving man. His large hands gripped the back of Jongdae's knees almost folding him in half. Chanyeol licked and sucked at Jongdae's slick soaked rim, dipping his tongue inside every once and a while, causing Jongdae to spasm in the delta's grip. The sheets were becoming wetter and wetter with his slick by the minute. 

All Jongdae could do was cry out in pleasure, gaze fixates on Chanyeol devouring him. The delta's eyes were closed, his eyebrows knitted in concentration, and a light pink dusting his cheeks. Jongdae's cock was erect and pressing into his stomach, he felt like he could cum at any moment. 

Chanyeol suddenly opened his eyes and stared directly into Jongdae's, causing Jongdae's breath to catch in his throat. When Chanyeol moaned against his rim, Jongdae tipped over the edge.

Jongdae shouted before squirting globs of slick into Chanyeol's mouth. Jongdae would have found it gross if he wasn't consumed by lust.

Chanyeol gave Jongdae's rim a few more licks before pulling away. The chill of the room replaced Chanyeol's warm tongue, making Jongdae shiver. 

"You taste amazing, like fresh peaches and honey," Chanyeol says playfully. "I could practically drink you." The delta's lips and chin glistened with the omega's fluids before he wiped it away with his shirt sleeve.

Jongdae covers his face with his arms, both embarrassed and turned on by Chanyeol's words and appearance. Or maybe embarrassed because he was turned on by Chanyeol's words and appearance. As he came down from his high, Jongdae's rationale slowly returned. 

The bed shifts and Jongdae feels Chanyeol hover over him, his large frame boxing the omega in. Chanyeol is fully clothed while Jongdae just wore a long sleeved t-shirt. Jongdae felt so exposed, but not in a bad way.

"Do you want to continue?" Chanyeol asks sweetly, pulling Jongdae's arms away from his face and gently caresses the omega's cheeks.

Jongdae just orgasmed, but it wasn't as intense as when Chanyeol sucked him off. He was sure he'd be able to orgasm a second time tonight, maybe even a third depending on how strong his heat becomes. 

"Yes," Jongdae says eagerly, raising his head to plant short little kisses against Chanyeol's face. He was more excited than ever to see what else was in store.

"Ok, give me a sec," Chanyeol said before pulling away. Jongdae's heart races as he watches the delta begin to strip, he had seen glimpses of it all day, felt it through the delta's clothing. But it didn't prepare him for the full view.

Chanyeol was practically a living sculpture, chiseled abs, ripped arms, bulging chest. He had the form of an olympian, built in all the right places. Jongdae couldn't take his eyes off of him.

The delta caught Jongdae's stare and chuckled, taking his time while removing his sweatpants. "Like what you see?" Chanyeol teases. Jongdae feels his throat dry as he sees the huge bulge in Chanyeol's underwear. 

"It all belongs to you tonight," Chanyeol slowly crawls on all fours back to Jongdae, almost cat like. Considering the size difference, Jongdae felt like a rabbit in front of a panther. Except the fear of being eaten alive was replaced by the excitement of getting fucked and the panther was replaced by the sexiest man Jongdae has ever seen.

Before the omega could come up with any more strange analogies for his situation, Chanyeol is upon him, bracketing Jongdae's shoulders with his long forearms. The brown was still missing from his eyes, but his gaze remained gentle. Chanyeol still had his underwear on, his bulge pressed up against Jondgae's semi-hard cock. 

"I'm going to slip into domspace now," Chanyeol says, "I might look and sound a little different, but I promise that I'm in control. If you get frightened just tell me and I'll stop."

Jongdae's stomach is doing flips as Chanyeol explains his domspace. He was anxious to know just how different the delta will become. He had seen hints of it since Chanyeol's arrival, the dark eyes that bore into his being. Not the same ones Chanyeol had right now. The ones he flashed at the cafe, the day he arrived at the house, this morning at breakfast, on the couch before his cramps. Chanyeol's inner alpha.

"Also, whatever you ask me to do I'll do it," Chanyeol says shyly, red dusting his cheeks. " I'm very...obedient."

"Right. Ok," Jongdae replies, heartbeat accelerating in his chest. He briefly recalled Chanyeol's profile and how he had a 5/5 in obedience. At first Jongdae thought it was something pertaining to when he is with an alpha. But it would seem that isn't the case. God what is this going to be like?

"You ready?," Chanyeol asks.

"Yes, I'm ready," Jongdae confirms.

The delta closes his eyes and exhaled a long breath. It was different than how Chanyeol slipped into domspace when they were on the couch. Jongdae braced himself for what was to come.

Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked down a Jongdae with deep lustful gaze, the same ones from before. But it felt ten times more powerful now, sharp and determined to completely dominate Jongdae. 

Alpha Chanyeol. 

Jongdae whimpers and shakes underneath the man's piercing gaze, partly out of fear but mostly out of excitement. Subspace was rapidly approaching. 

Chanyeol placed his nose in Jongdae's strawberry blonde hair and breathed in the omega's scent. He let out a deep heady groan that Jongdae could feel reverberating through the delta's chest.

"Can't wait to be inside you," Chanyeol says, his voice deeper than Jongdae has ever heard it before. 

Jongdae moans when Chanyeol starts to grind his clothed erection against his exposed cock again.

"Heard you this morning," Chanyeol admits, cupping Jongdae's head with his hands and gliding his lips softly along Jongdae's cheek. "You were moaning so sweetly, calling out to me. Drove me crazy."

Jongdae's breath hitched at Chanyeol's words. His morning fantasy was real.

"Had to bite my hand just to stay sane," Chanyeol's voice is husky as he starts to increase his pace, Jongdae could feel the delta's knot swelling. "Cause if I didn't, I might have fucked the shit out of you."

A high pitched whine escaped Jongdae's lips as his arousal skyrocketed. Chanyeol's dirty talk was insanely hot. A part of him couldn't believe this was coming from the sweet, gentle Chanyeol he spent the day with.

"Chanyeol," Jongdae whimpers, clutching at Chanyeol's sides, his fingers digging into the delta's muscle. 

"Promise you won't pleasure yourself without me," Chanyeol asks, positioning his lips above Jondgae's. He also stops his grind against Jondgae's groin, as if to wait for the omega's reply.

"I promise, I promise," Jongdae whined, tilting his head to kiss Chanyeol and grinding up into him. He was desperate for the delta's touch, slick started flowing out of him and his cock hardened once more. "Please Chanyeol. Need you."

"I'm here little omega," Chanyeol moans. The nickname punches Jongdae in the gut, he started to wonder if he was going to last long enough to take Chanyeol's knot. This was so much for him to take in, especially given his knot deprived body.

The delta pulls back and Jongdae looks down only to have his breath catching in his throat. 

Chanyeol pulled his cock out and had begun stroking himself with one hand. He was big, really big. Big to the point that Jongdae wasn't sure if he wanted to run away out of self-preservation or try and shove it inside of him immediately. Jongdae knew his body was screaming for the second option. It was what he had been craving for a year now. A thick knot to split him open and satisfy his primal desires.

"You don't need to beg."Chanyeol purrs, he finally stops stoking himself, giving Jongdae a better view of his big red shaft and swelling knot. "But I don't mind if you do."

Jongdae's mouth started to feel dry. He wanted it in his mouth, but the muscles contracting at his entrance said otherwise. They could do that another time.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" Chanyeol asks, one hand placed on Jongdae's thigh while the other is slowly working Jongdae's rim open. Two fingers slide in easily with the help of Jongdae's slick.

"Maybe on your back so I can watch your cute little face? Or maybe on your front so I can see my cock disappear inside you? Or...", Chanyeol slips a third finger in and Jongdae's back arches off the bed. "maybe you'd like to ride me till you make a mess?"

God, all of those options sounded amazing. It was hard to choose, especially when the delta's fingers were stretching him so well. His hole clamped down on the long digits, squeezing to keep them inside, get them deeper.

"Tell me little omega," Chanyeol asks while removing his fingers from Jongdae's tight entrance and used the slick to stroke his cock again. The omega whined at the loss of contact, his hole clenching on nothing.

Jongdae had to close his eyes and breathe, trying to keep his head screwed on long enough to think straight. Just watching Chanyeol touch himself while looking down at him with that lustful stare was almost enough to make him cum untouched.

Taking one last shaky breath, Jongdae came up with the perfect position for them. He turned to his side and lifted one of his legs, hooking the back of his knee over his forearm. His body was spread open wide, on perfect display for the delta.

"Like this...from behind," Jongdae asks shyly, red dusting his cheeks, ears, and chest. He could only imagine how lewd he must look right now.

Jongdae swears he sees Chanyeol's eyes flash red for a split second before he moaned in delight. "Excellent choice." His gaze roams Jongdae's body, lingering on his leaking entrance. Jongdae can practically smell the desire radiating from Chanyeol, his pheromones swirling around the room, mixing with Jongdae's own.

"Such a pretty omega." Chanyeol groans while sliding behind Jongdae to spoon him, his shaft pressed between Jongdae cheeks but didn't enter. 

The delta now presenting as an alpha wrapped an arm around Jongdae's torso, his large frame practically engulfed the omega. Jongdae didn't even realize he had a size kink until now, loving the way Chanyeol practically cages him in with his body.

Jongdae felt his rim pulsating against Chanyeol's warm shaft, each twitch matching his heightened pulse. Short airy panting escaped Jongdae's mouth while he watched the tip of Chanyeol's cock disappear and reappear as the delta grids between his legs.

"You want it?", Chanyeol teases, voice husky in Jongdae ear, warm breath tickling the shell.

"Yes. Yes please." Jongdae whines in subspace while trying to rock back on Chanyeol's shaft. "Please Chanyeol. Need it. Need you."

With one final moan in Jongdae's ear, Chanyeol finally slips into him. 

Jongdae initially cries out in pain from the stretch, it's then followed by pleased whines and gasps as his body adjusts to Chanyeol's size. It's been a while, but Jongdae's body was still attuned to his primal instincts, he was going to take Chanyeol's knot no matter what. Jongdae needed this.

Chanyeol slips in slowly, allowing the omega time to adjust. Jongdae felt a low rumbling reverberate through the delta's chest, almost as if he were purring. When Chanyeol is fully sheathed inside of Jongdae, he sighs in content before going lax behind the omega.

"So tight." Chanyeol hums, he laps at Jongdae neck while patiently waiting for Jongdae to give him the green light. His arms wrapped firmly around Jongdae's mewling form, making the omega feel safe and secure.

"Fgh. Fu ck me." Jongdae manages to squeeze out. He turns his head to look at the delta and is greeted with charcoal eyes, promising him a night of pleasure. "Please fuck m e."

And Chanyeol does. By god he does.

Chanyeol thrusts himself into Jongdae relentlessly, not even fully pulling out before shoving back in. Jongdae can't do anything but scream and take it. It was absolutely amazing.

"Faster Chanyeol!", Jongdae cries, already satisfied with the strength but not the speed.

"As you wish," Chanyeol moans before sealing their lips together and increasing his pace, high pitched whines from Jongdae were devoured by the delta. Chanyeol gripped the back of Jongdae's knee with a large hand, replacing Jongdae's forearm and pulling the omega open even further.

Jongdae's muffled noises and the sound of wet flesh colliding was all that could be heard, Jongdae was quickly headed towards the edge again. He was consumed by the lovely delta's wonderful pine and mint smell. Consumed by the delta's amazing body. Chanyeol was like the perfect wet dream come to life. 

Suddenly, the tip of Chanyeol's cock poked against a sensitive spot deep inside the omega's body.

"Hgh!", Jongdae tore his mouth away from Chanyeol and threw his head back. His mouth was wide open in a soundless scream, his eyes wide as they stared unseeingly into the wooden headboard. Jongdae's entire body tingled, every nerve lit up like firecrackers.

"Have I found your womb little omega?" Chanyeol whispers, lapping at Jongdae's chin. 

Jongdae can't even respond to Chanyeol, buzzing sensations filling his head and senses. It's not until Chanyeol thrusts into that spot again that Jongdae is crashing back into searing pleasure. 

"Oh fuck! Agh!" He screams so loud, there was a chance that the neighbors might hear him. But Jongdae didn't care. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me!"

The omega tried to grasp at Chanyeol but the angle was awkward. He could only find purchase on the arm across his torso, the arm pushing him flush against Chanyeol's toned body.

"You look so perfect like this," Chanyeol groans hotly, his cock shifts even deeper into Jongdae, the tip pushing past the flap to his birth canal and his swelling knot pushing against Jondgae's prostate. 

"Feels so good!" Jongdae wailed in pleasure, dropping a hand down to fondle his neglected cock. The angle was weird but he squeezed and tugged as much as he could.

He felt himself get tighter and tighter around Chanyeol with every haggard breath he took, slick and precum sloshing around his insides. Instinctively, Jongdae tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck for claiming. 

Instead of sinking his teeth into Jongdae's mating gland, Chanyeol teasingly laps and sucks at the tender flesh. Jongdae didn't know if it was even possible for a delta to claim an omega, but the thought of Chanyeol marking him as his mate made Jongdae's heart sore with bliss.

He could tell Chanyeol was getting close by the knot starting to catch at his rim. When Chanyeol's hand leaves the back of Jongdae's knee to instead fist the desperate omega's cock, Jongdae starts to lose it.

"Agh...Alp-Alpha.", spills from Jongdae's mouth, he's lost all sense of rational, leaky eyes staring desperately up at the beautiful man above him. "Please knot me. Please. Oh please."

Chanyeol practically growls before thrusting brutally into Jongdae, making the omega wail and sob incoherently. Alpha Chanyeol's knot finally swells to maximum size before he goes still, stretching Jongdae to the limit.

It was so fucking perfect.

"I'm knotting you," Alpha Chanyeol whispers low in the desperate omega's ear. 

And like that, Jongdae throws his head back once more and screams his orgasm, his voice reverberating around the room. Jongdae cums so hard the entire world whites out. His body spasms as he squirts on Chanyeol's knot, a few drops escaping the tight fit. Omega semen spills over the delta's fingers and the moist bedsheets. A tsunami of pleasure washes over him, rippling from head to toe, his brain buzzing in euphoria. 

Jongdae is semi brought back to reality when he hears a husky groan above him. The omega cranks his head just in time to see Chanyeol's face in orgasm, brows knitted, eyes squeezed shut, and teeth gritted. 

The next moment, his face relaxes into a blissful expression, his mouth slightly parted to release an airy sigh, bathing Jongdae's insides with his essence. 

So beautiful. Chanyeol is so beautiful. 

Chanyeol lapped up the cum on his fingers before falling to his side, no longer able to prop himself up behind Jongdae. He lowered Jongdae's leg and the omega whined when that causes the huge knot to shift inside him. It wasn't going down anytime soon. 

"Shh. I'm here." Chanyeol rasps, his voice return to normal. Wrapping his arms around Jongdae's body, Chanyeol plants soft kisses against Jondgae's temple.

Jongdae, still partly out of his mind, starts mewling at an omegan register, grasping at Chanyeol's arms and pushing up against him for more contact. Jongdae still felt blissed out, but he needed Chanyeol to hold him. Needed the delta to ground him.

Chanyeol performs wonderful aftercare, replying to Jongdae's mewls with alpha hums, tenderly rubbing and massaging the omega's sensitive skin. 

Jongdae wondered what he did to deserve this. Deserve something this wonderful. Someone this wonderful.

Logically, the answer was 'He sighed up with Call Delta and got the perfect man.' 

But Chanyeol felt like such a dream. So perfect. Too perfect. Way too perfect for someone like Jongdae. 

"Jongdae?"

Chanyeol's concerned voice brings Jongdae out of his thoughts. He blinks up at the delta and he feels tears fall from his eyes, he didn't even notice when they became watery.

"Are you alright?" Chanyeol asks, the brown had finally returned to his eyes, looking down at the omega with his classic gentle gaze. Sweet delta Chanyeol is back to make Jongdae melt.

"Yes," Jongdae laughs but it comes out more like a sob. "God yes."

"I'm going to clean us up," Chanyeol says when his knot finally goes down. Jongdae whines when Chanyeol carefully slides out of him, feeling uncomfortably empty. The loss of the delta's warmth stresses Jongdae out, likely due to his omega hormones. He weakly lifts his arm to reach out to Chanyeol, to pull him back into bed so he could cuddle the wonderful man and ease his nerves. 

The delta only laughs, leaning in to place a few comforting kisses to Jongdae's temple. He dodged the omega's grasp and gets up from the bed.

Jongdae watches Chanyeol stretch, his eyes roaming over the delta's toned body. His gaze falls on the slick tracks between Chanyeol thighs as he walks over to the bathroom. At that moment, he realizes why the bed was so soaked. 

Jongdae bites his lip and squirms on the moist sheets when his cock starts to stir. He didn't expect to be so turned on by the idea of Chanyeol getting wet with him, drenching the bed together. It's kind of hot.

Chanyeol returns from the bathroom with a wet towel, slipping back into his previous position behind the omega. Jongdae immediately crowds into him and mewls, Chanyeol's pine and mint scent comforting his hazy mind, grounding him in the moment. Jongdae's entire body continued to tingle pleasantly while Chanyeol wiped them down. 

A comfortable silence filled the space between them as they cuddled. Jongdae wrapped his arms around Chanyeol and lazily kissed the delta's collarbone. Chanyeol returns his embrace, nuzzling his nose into the omega's hair. 

Jongdae realizes Chanyeol fell asleep by his quiet steady breaths. They calmed Jongdae, slowly succumbing him to sleep. 

It was an amazing night filled with pleasant surprises. Jongdae had been anxious about this for days, worrying about the delta's behavior around him, worrying about his own behavior around the delta. Just...worrying in general. 

He understood he was a mess, a lonely omega with lots of issues. Between being busy with work and taking care of himself, Jongdae always chose the former. He'd always make an excuse that keeping busy was a form of taking care of himself. Though he can tell his friends aren't falling for it, they are always there to offer him things, to show up when they think he is slipping away. Jongdae his grateful if course, he tells them every time. Even if their attempts don't work.

But having Chanyeol here is the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

Thank god for Call Delta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. A masterful delta working his magic on a little omega. 
> 
> Now, I'm going to put this story on hold for sec so I can work on another story I have in the works. It's still ChanChen so if you guys are into that then you might like it. 
> 
> If you're itching for more of this, don't worry I'll get back to it soon. I just need to set it down for bit and pick it up later. You know how you need to sometimes distance yourself from a project so you can come back to it with fresh eyes. That's basically it haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> ~Renard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey.
> 
> Finally back with another chapter. As I thought, stepping away from this for a bit was really helpful in recollecting my thoughts on where I want the story to go.
> 
> There were alot of formatting choices I've grown to dislike since experimenting with my other stories. But for the sake of consistancy I'll stick to this format for the rest of this story.
> 
> As always, please excuse any spelling errors I might have made, I often reread my material as I write so I'll probably fix it soon.
> 
> Happy reading
> 
> ~Renard

Jongdae exits the elevator on his floor and immediately spots a familiar sight across the workplace. 

Jackson, head of security and the newest addition to Jongdae's list of rambunctious alpha friends, was present. He was hanging off of Namjoon's shoulder, making funny quips and getting the beta to laugh. 

Both Jackson and Sehun are part of their corporate building security force, Sehun being head of the force.

They were standing outside of Jongdae's office as if waiting for him. Had Baekhyun and Soakjin not been there, Jongdae would have suspected that head of security wanted to speak with him about something serious. 

Jongdae didn't miss how Soakjin had a look of displeasure aimed at the alpha around Namjoon's shoulders. The beta's nonexistent subtlety got a laugh out of him.

Baekhyun, his ever obnoxious best friend was sitting at Namjoon's work desk, feet kicked up and arms behind his head like he owned the place. Seriously, does this guys ever work in the morning?

Gracefully, Jongdae makes his way over to them. His stride was effortless, not a sliver of tension or discomfort present from before his week away from the office.

Actually, Jongdae felt more than alright. He felt amazing. Like he was ready to take on the world.

"What are you all doing here?" Jongdae asks the small click of alphas and betas. "Don't you have jobs to do?"

The group looks at him and all of their smiles dropped, replaced with shocked grapes. Even Sehun, one not easily surprised, was gawking at him. It was almost comical.

"What?" Jongdae laughs before finally noticing the whole floor of alphas and betas in his department were staring at him, all looking taken aback for some reason.   
Jongdae had his strawberry blonde undercut styled into a neat coma, a few strands falling into his eyes. Feeling particularly good today, he decided to wear some makeup. Nothing heavy, just some eyeliner and pretty peach colored lip gloss. He had on a jet black suit and tie with a dark crimson dress shirt, the dark outfit nicely contrasting the light color pallet of his face and hair.

"When did you get so hot?" Jackson asks bluntly, causing the others to tense up and turn red.

Jongdae turned the reddest of the group, suddenly overwhelmed by the attention of his coworkers. 

He didn't work too hard on himself this morning. He just threw something together that he thought would look nice for his first day back. Before, Jongdae used to return to work with a big stuffy hoodie that he hoped would settle the sensation of feeling gross, a side effect after his taxing heats.

This was the first time where Jongdae actually feels comfortable, the desire to claw off his own skin no longer present.

"Everyone back to work!" He yelled so the whole department could hear him. They all collectively flinch before swiftly returning to their duties. All except his click of obnoxious friends. 

"Aren't you going to tell us abou- Hey!" Baekhyun is interrupted by Jongdae pinching his side as he walks towards his office. Jongdae already knew exactly what Baekhyun wanted to talk about and he wasn't having it this morning.

"Aw come on Dae." Jackson whines, arm still around Namjoon's shoulder. "At least tell us a little bit about him."

"Not now, I have a load of work to catch up on and I'm not about to let you guys drag me away from it." Jongdae snaps, "Now release my secretary and go do your jobs." Jongdae makes a point of glancing at Sehun to include him. 

"Fine fine." Jackson finally released Namjoon and the beta quickly makes his way to his desk, shyly avoiding Seokjin's gaze. 

Sehun is watching Jongdae with his usual poker face. One might find his expression intimidating at first, which is why he was perfect for head of security. However, Jongdae has known the young alpha long enough recognize the twinkle in his eyes, signaling intrigue and curiosity. Thankfully with a strong glare from Jongdae, Sehun sighs and puts his hands up in defeat, heading in the direction of the elevator with Jackson in tow.

Now Jongdae just had to focus on getting Baekhyun out of his hair. If only Seokjin were a buff alpha he could probably pick up Baekhyun like a child and carry him back to his department. Unfortunately, Seokjin regardless of his second gender had no choice but to follow his superior around. 

"Just tell me if it worked or not." Baekhyun begged, following Jongdae into his office. "Did he relieve your heat?"

With an exasperated sigh, Jongdae set his work bag down and slumped into his chair. Baekhyun sat on the edge of his desk, arms folded and eyes gleaming in anticipation. It was clear the alpha wasn't going anywhere until he dropped some more information. So Jongdae indulges him.

"Yes," Jongdae replies, leaning his chin on his hand and narrowing his gaze. "He helped me. Now can you please go back to work or do I have to call Yifan?"

Yifan was both their superior and their eldest friend in the company. He was a beta, but his demeanor demanded authority, getting even the alphas below him to yield. Jongdae had a lot of respect for the man, mostly because they were both in a similar boat, needing to constantly prove themselves in front of alpha authorities and colleagues. 

The beta was also at Jongdae's disposal, able to him up whenever someone stepped out of line.

Baekhyun wasn't the type of alpha Jongdae would call for, but the threat was enough to spook him.

"Nope," Baekhyun says with a nervous laugh. "I'm heading out now." He gets up from the desk and slowly backs away towards the door, hands up in defense. The older alpha had a very complicated relationship with Yifan, one that he hasn't told Jongdae yet. But if Jongdae was reading the beta's annoyed glare wrong, he clearly didn't like Baekhyun's unprofessional energy at the workplace. 

"Oh, by the way," Baekhyun says once he reaches the door, "Our friends planned a dinner get together this Friday. Are you down?"

Jongdae said a non committal, "Sure," before Baekhyun gave him a beaming smile. His friend exits, finally leaving Jongdae alone in his office. The room looked almost the same as when he left, only a few things out of place from Namjoon taking over parts of his duties. 

There was a lot to catch up on since his absence. Though his secretary had done most of his work, Jongdae was behind by about a week and a half. A long exhale past his lips while flipping through his binders, reading through all the policy updates, branding adjustments, and approved proposals from higher up.

In the mean time as he worked nonstop, Namjoon would bring him some instant coffee and lunch, making sure Jongdae doesn't forget to eat. It was always like this during the following week of his heat. Locking himself in his office and catching up with the rest of his team. 

From time to time, Jongdae's thoughts would wonder to the delta, Chanyeol. 

Last Sunday was Chanyeol's final day. Jongdae remembers shyly gripping the hem of his shirt as Chanyeol gathered up his things. He's honestly going to miss the company, not just the sex but Chanyeol's comforting aura. 

"You can still text me if you want." Chanyeol says, likely after noticing the anguish in Jongdae's scent. One of the delta's large hands come up to pet the sulky omega's hair and Jongdae instinctively leans into it, humming and preening in front of the delta. He has become considerably less shy about displaying his omegan tendencies around Chanyeol, knowing the delta would never judge him for them. 

'I'll see you soon kitten' Chanyeol snickered with a wink.

Never before was Jongdae so excited for his next heat to show up.

  
Jongdae found the isolation to be the most difficult part about catching up with work. He enjoyed going out onto the floor and conversing with the rest of his coworkers on ideas and concepts. It made him look like less of an intimidating boss and more like a reliable one. 

Being an omega, Jongdae had to keep his relations with his colleagues strong. He's protected and covered for them many times, even taking the fall for mistakes sometimes. But he does it so that they can improve, so they can eventually work their way up and not become scummy businessmen. 

It also helped that Jongdae was around the eldest of the team, meaning it's easier for the younger alphas and betas to show him respect. A few tended to challenge him at the beginning but by showing his edge, they easily yielded. 

What really got on Jongdae's nerves was when outsiders showed up to challenge him.

"Sir." Namjoon called from the door, prompting Jongdae to look up from his desk. "Mr. Yoo is here to see you." 

Jongdae groaned and shut his laptop a little too hard. He had been dreading this day for a while now. Mr.Yoo was from a separate financial sector of their company, not the lead financial chief thank god. Just one of his underlings.

A week before Jongdae's heat, Mr.Yoo sent him multiple email expressing concerns over future investments. Jongdae's team and Mr.Yoo's team have been butting heads for the past few months over an upcoming project that would require quite a lot of money to accomplish. 

Jongdae had already gave into one of their demands. The alpha woman who came over to him a month ago provided valid arguments and reasoning, prompting Jongdae to lower it by a few hundred won.

Now that Mr.Yoo was here, Jongdae started to doubt whether or not it was a good idea to give in the first time. How many people are they going to send?

"I'm on my way," Jongdae says, digging his project binder out of his drawer and heading over to the meeting room.

As soon as he exited his office, Jongdae spots Mr.Yoo already at the door of the meeting room, talking with a couple of Jongdae's subordinates. The older alpha seemed to be distracting them from their work and Jongdae had to stifle back a growl.

Mr.Yoo was an older man, likely in his late forties to early fifties. Jongdae has only met him a few times during his first few years at the company. He isn't the type to be overtly rude or condescending. Back when Jongdae was a young intern, the man would occasionally make back handed comments about omega's when he was within earshot. Though Jongdae could never tell if they were particularly aimed at him or not. And if they were, it's not as if he could say anything back with him being both lower in rank and status.

But now, Jongdae outranked him to a degree. They don't work in the same division, but it's obvious the Jongdae's position is far more notable than the old alpha's. So in that regard, Jongdae felt a sense of pride.

"Ah, hello Mr.Kim," Mr.Yoo said, turning his attention to Jongdae while waving away the young alphas. He was smiling at Jongdae, but the omega knew it was fake, only doing it as a pleasantrie.

"Welcome Mr.Yoo," Jongdae said, the corners of his lips ticking up for a split second before dropping, returning his expression to that of cold and calculated. This the expression he used with most individuals who wanted something from him. Individuals who Jongdae can tell deep down they would like nothing more than to walk all over him to get what they want.

The two alphas Mr.Yoo had been talking to bowed their heads to Jongdae and Mr.Yoo before returning to work, nervousness present in their eyes. It was clear that the two have already assessed Mr.Yoo's personality and know that it isn't going to fit well with Jongdae's. 

Politely, more out of a sense of obligation, Mr.Yoo opened the door for Jongdae. Of course Jongdae had no problem with alphas opening the door for him, he just had a problem with Mr.Yoo opening the door for him. Regardless he bit back his comments and nodded his head as thanks.

The meeting room is made out of glass windows, giving whoever's inside a view of the office space. It blocked out most of the sounds from outside but if someone were loud enough they could probably be heard. There was a projection board pushed up against the wall for displaying graphic projects and a long table with multiple seats.

Mr.Yoo pulled out a chair at the side for Jongdae and took a seat at the head of the table, much to the omega's annoyance. He would usually be the one to sit there while others either stood up or sat down next to him. So as an act of defiance, Jongdae remains standing up, only leaning against the table and crossing his arms. If Mr.Yoo wasn't going to follow proper office etiquette then neither is he. 

Jongdae doesn't miss how the older alpha quirks his eye brow at that, leading the omega to contain a smirk.

"So what can I do for you Mr.Yoo," Jongdae asks, tone cold but polite. 

"You know why I'm here Mr.Kim," the alpha says while folding his hands in front of him. "I want to discuss your upcoming project."

"I've already negotiated with someone from your team two months ago," Jongdae cuts right to the chase. "It's been lowered by two million won already."

"Yes, but some of my superiors have come to the conclusion that we might be spending a little too much on this little project," said Mr.Yoo.

For about thirty minutes Jongdae argues with the older alpha about the upcoming event. Frustratingly, Mr.Yoo is far more stubborn than the previous employee. Jongdae began to suspect that someone from above was pressuring the alpha, perhaps paying him a handsome sum to come down here and pressure an omega. An omega that happened to have more authority.

Jongdae hated corporate politics. 

"I'm not changing my position Mr.Yoo." Jongdae sighed, pressing his index fingers into his temples in annoyance. "Everything is already locked in and all dates are set. Adjusting anything now could put the company’s image at risk and shove even more pressure on my team." 

A few years ago, when Jongdae was a new intern, their corporation suffered a serious PR catastrophe that soured public interest. Jongdae spent most of his career working on improving the company's image; working with different teams, building communications, constructing events and projects, etc. And he was good, really good at his job.

Jongdae's new project was destined to be a success, and he had the numbers and estimates to prove it. His superiors told him to do everything he could to push their company forward and Jongdae was going to do just that. 

"Mr.Kim," Mr.Yoo leans back in his chair, still faking an apologetic smile even though Jongdae could detect his annoyed pheromones. "I'm sure it wouldn’t hurt to divert some of those funds into-"

"No Mr.Yoo," Jongdae interrupts, voice even more stern than before while he crosses his arms. He wasn't going to budge, no matter wha-

Mr.Yoo suddenly slams his hands on the table, creating a noise so loud it could probably be heard from outside the meeting room. Jongdae flinches, more out of shock than fear. Mr.Yoo glares at him, alpha red eyes on full display as his anger boils over.

"That's all you omegas ever do." Mr.Yoo spits, "Spend money that doesn't belong to you on useless things! Don't you have any shame!?"

The furious alpha's voice rises as he speaks, reverberating against the walls, his enraged scent surrounding the young omega. 

Trying to force him to submit.

Jongdae can deal with a lot of things, from plans gone wrong to disgruntled clients. He's been yelled at many times during his internship by superiors and coworkers. By many who believed he was nothing but a dumb blonde omega who wouldn't get far in life. Jongdae's ultimate coping mechanism was working, always working even when he didn't need to. He worked to prove to both everyone and himself that he wasn't deadweight waiting to be married off to a wealthy alpha and doomed to spend the rest of his days as a trophy mate.

Through his financial genius, Jongdae was able to climb the ladder and gain the respect of many alphas and betas that used to look down on him, even changed their perspective enough to give more omega's a chance at success.

Jongdae is used to intimidation tactic, most alphas with power tried to either butter him up with gifts or sweet talk their way into his favor, Jongdae never indulges them when it came to his job. 

But if there was one thing Jongdae could never stand for is when an alpha uses biological means to break an omega.

Mr.Yoo pheromones overwhelm Jongdae, attack his senses. Had he been a weaker, more pliant omega, Jongdae would have folded, given in to what Mr.Yoo wanted just to get the alpha to calm down, maybe even crawl into a corner and whimper till Mr.Yoo leaves.

However, Jongdae is not that kind of omega.

Instead of fear, Jongdae feels rage. He became so upset that he's calm, poker face dawning his features as he stares the alpha down. Even when his gut was telling him to run, he stood his ground.

"Get out." 

For a second, Mr.Yoo's red eyes waver in confusion, caught off guard by Jongdae's calm disposition. If only he knew of the turmoil running through Jongdae's mind as he fights to resist his base instincts. 

"I said GET OUT!" Jongdae shouts, this time his voice booming against the glass walls. This time he knows his team hears him, feeling multiple eyes staring at the back of his head.

Mr.Yoo's eyes finally fade back to brown and he stutters as he quickly scrambles out of the room, his gaze never leaving the enraged omega before finally exiting. The shaken alpha fast walks out of Jongdae's department, ignoring all the stares from curious coworkers. 

As soon as Jongdae sees the alpha enter the elevator, Jongdae slumps against the table, his arms coming up to support his upper body. He doesn't dare look through the glass walls to see his employees, not until he gets his legs to quit shaking and his heart rate to calm. Deep even breaths pass his lips as he stares down at the glazed wooded table.

"Jongdae?" Namjoon burst through the door out of breath, "Are you alright?" No doubt someone vocalized their concerns after witnessing what happened. The beta's desk didn't have a clear view of the meeting room.

"...I'm fine Namjoon." Jongdae reassures, turning to the beta and smiling. "Sorry for disturbing you." He turns back to face the glass walls and spots his employees, all watching him with concern. He saw a few alphas who looked upset, likely angry that an alpha threatened their omega boss. 

Jongdae waves them off with a hand and a reassuring smile, signaling that everything was okay and they should go back to work.

"What happened exactly? Did he threaten you?" Namjoon asks as he walks along side Jongdae back to his office. "Should I file a report?"

"That won't be necessary," Jongdae sighs after entering his office. The isolated room helps to calm his nerves like his own personal safe space. Jongdae wanted to go home but he still had a few hours left of work. He's going to feel shitty for the rest of the day.

Resisting alpha dominance was something that Jongdae has managed to do from time to time since starting this job. It wasn’t something a lot of omegas know how to do, but Jongdae does. It’s not easy, often leaving him with a head spitting migraine soon after that lasts for a couple of hours. That damned Mr.Yoo is a real piece of work, thinking he can just walk into Jongdae’s department and start making demands, then dare to bare his alpha’s teeth when Jongdae doesn’t comply. Tactless old fool.

After constantly telling Namjoon he was okay, the beta finally let's up, returning to his own desk. Jongdae still detected concern in the beta's scent but it's not like that could be easily dispelled. 

Feeling exhausted, Jongdae slumped into his chair, rubbing a hand down his face. He didn't want to bring too much attention to this. He could file a report and get Mr.Yoo suspended, but he didn't want to start any rumors either. For now, he'd hold off on the report, at least until after the upcoming event, then if it happens again he could risk bringing the pathetic old alpha down. 

Looking to take his mind away from what happened, Jongdae picked up his phone and began searching through his contacts. He was looking for Junmyeon's number so he could vent with his omega friend for a bit. Baekhyun and Sehun were busy at work and it would be inappropriate to disturb them. Also if they knew about what happened they would probably team up to break Mr.Yoo's back. Junmyeon was likely busy at his clinic, but they could probably have a small text conversation between his appointments. 

Jongdae taps the messenger app and he happens to spot Chanyeol's name, a pleasant fuzzy sensation filling his chest. He wasn't familiar with the delta's schedule. It's possible he was with another client at the moment and texting him would be inappropriate. 

But he really wanted to contact the lovely delta.

Giving in to his desires, Jongdae opened up their previous conversation and wrote a simple 'Hey', anxiously staring down at his phone. 

Minutes pass without a reply and Jongdae was already starting to regret his actions. Throughout Chanyeol's visit Jongdae never saw the delta text anyone else, at least not when they were together. Chanyeol might set his phone on silent or maybe off while tending to Jongdae. He never paid much attention to the delta's phone now that he thought about it, too distracted by his heat and Chanyeol's sweetness.

Jongdae's phone pings and the omega's heart leaps into his throat, anxious to see the delta's reply.

'Hi!' Chanyeol replies, soon following up with 'How are you doing so far? Is your body back to normal?'

Jongdae can't help but smile at his phone, feeling soft from the delta's attention once again.

"We should kick his ass," Baekhyun slurs after taking a shot of his favorite soju and slamming the glass on the table loudly. The noise disturbs a few other bar patrons but they quickly return to their own conversation. 

"Pfft. As if we could do that." Jackson says from the other side of the table, pouring himself another shot. 

Jongdae smiles and shakes his head at the drunken alpha. As promised, Jongdae went out with his friends on a Friday night. He arrived with Baekhyun, Sehun, and Jackson while Junmyeon, Jinyoung, and Youngjae came from the clinic. 

Jinyoung was an alpha who graduated medical school the same year as Junmyeon. They quickly became friends while working at the hospital. Jongdae found Jinyoung to be quite charming, a little on the quiet side when it came to social gatherings but he was an excellent physician. 

Youngjae was a beta who recently transferred to Junmyeon's med team from another district. The beta was skittish around new people, but was a total sweetheart around people he knows. Him becoming friends with Junmyeon was inevitable. 

"We would need to jump him around midnight," Jackson says, "We should bring bats and chains."

Baekhyun and Jackson are already wasted having lost track of how many drinks they poured themselves. Jongdae should have stopped them but they appeared to be having way too much fun. Junmyeon and Jinyoung kept moving the soju bottles away from their reach but they always seemed to return to them.

"You definitely won't be doing that." Jinyoung says while moving the bottle of soju away from Jackson once again. "He might be sent to my ICU."

"Perfect!" Baekhyun exclaimed," Then you can be the one to finish him off. Smother him with a pillow while no one is looking." The drunken alpha makes a bizarre gesture to simulate choking and Youngjae laughs loudly before shyly covering his mouth.

"Yah," Jongdae says while nudging Baekhyun's side. "Don't talk about stuff like that." He tried to sound stern but it came out more like a whine.

"You should be the one to talk about stuff like this," Baekhyun pouts, probably the only alpha to make pouting look cute, "Your the one he disrespected here. If I were you I'd deck em in the snozz." He puts his fists up as if he's about to fight someone. 

Jackson playfully mirrors Baekhyun while Jinyoung tries to keep him from falling off the bench.

"That's because you’re an alpha," Jongdae replies, leaning his head on his hand, "I held out well against him, but I had a migraine for the rest of the day."

Thankfully after taking a few sleeping pills that night, Jongdae was able to get a good rest. Texting Junmyeon and Chanyeol helped as well.

Jongdae wondered what Chanyeol was doing right now.

"But tell us," Junmyeon chimes in, his expression laced with concern, "Why won't you at least report him? Won't he come back to harass you?" 

"It's not a big deal," Jongdae replied while taking a shot, "Besides, I don't want anything to disturb the project coming up. Any report I make runs the risk of reaching the public and affecting the company." Jongdae traced the rim of his shot glass, wondering when the alcohol will kick in so he can start having some fun.

"You should have called Yifan. He would have taken care of it discreetly," Sehun says, likely the most he's said since arriving.

Jongdae shakes his head, "It's still too risky right now." He starts to feel anxious. "Can we please change the subject?"

His friends seem to back off and begin talking about other office stuff and things going on in their personal lives. Jongdae enjoyed these moments the most, not worrying about work or annoying people from other departments. He can just listen to his friends daily lives and forget his problems.

"So," Baekhyun says after taking yet another swig of his drink. "Tell us about the delta."

"Oh come on," Jongdae groaned, "I've already told you everything you needed to know the other day. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah but you didn't tell them yet," Baekhyun slurs, gesturing with his shot glass to the rest of their friends.

"Yeah, tell us Daedae." Jackson says while leaning his head on Jinyoung's shoulder. The man was definitely going to forget everything the next day, probably sport a terrible hangover too.

Aside from texting updates to Junmyeon, Jongdae kept really quiet about his encounter with a delta, only allowing his closest friends to know. Jackson found out through chatter box Baekhyun while Jinyoung and Youngjae found out through Jackson. It was a mess.

"Well... ," Jongdae began, folding his hands in front of him and recalling his week with Chanyeol. He would have to give a censored version of his encounter of course, not wanting to gross out his friends. Junmyeon only got the details because he was his primary care physician.

"He was... nice." Jongdae says simply, his group of friends collectively groaning when Jongdae paused as if that was all he could tell them.

"Okay fine," the flustered omega crossed his arms and avoided their gazes. "He was very... attentive to my needs. Most of the time he presented as an alpha while I was in heat. But there were these little things he did that resembled an omega." Jongdae said. "Oh, and before my heat started he felt like a beta."

"What do you mean by 'felt' like a beta? And what reminded you of an omega?" Jinyoung asks while raising an eyebrow. Youngjae looked very curious as well.

"Hmm, he has these features that are very... endogenous? If that makes any sense," Jongdae struggles to elaborate. "You know how you can see and talk to someone and get a subtle grasp on their second gender? I couldn't with him at first. Maybe it was because I already knew he was a delta?" 

Jongdae's friends all pondered what that meant, except for Baekhyun and Jackson who appeared to be winding down for the night.

"Oh!" Youngjae pipes up. "What was his scent like? Strong or soft?"

Taking a moment to think, Jongdae closed his eyes and focused on remembering Chanyeol's scent. Strong scents predominantly belonged to alphas, ranging from natural scents like wood and mineral. Omega scents are softer, involving more floral and syrupy smells. For betas, they were a hodgepodge of varying things what were ultimately less potent than alpha and omega scents, easily covered up by perfumes and scent masking products. 

Of course there were always contraries to the norm. 

It had been a week but surely Jongdae could recall the lovely smell that engulfed him for six days straight, making him delirious with want and desire.

"At first he smelled like pine and mint. But as the days went on I started picking up on something floral, like wild flower nectar." Jongdae explained. "I guess it makes sense considering he can present as an alpha or omega at will."

"What about when he presents as a beta," Youngjae asks, eyes brimming with curiosity. 

"I suppose that's his usual state." Jongdae replies, "He grew up in an all beta household."

From there, Jongdae explains as much as he can to his friends without giving away too much private information about Chanyeol. Deltas are a mystery to most of their society. There wasn't much known other than they could present as alphas or omegas and can't conceive children. They are basically mutated betas. Though Jongdae didn't exactly like that label as it subtly categorized them to be mutants. 

Chanyeol is human, nothing more nothing less.

"Hmm," Baekhyun hums, eyes closed as he leans his head on Jongdae's shoulder. "If all you saw was his alpha side, I wonder what his omega side is like."

A thought quickly passed through Jongdae's mind of the delta presenting as an omega. Chanyeol isn't small or petite like most omegas, he's more on the muscular side as well. His stature and physique would probably spook away most alphas. Unless, the alphas who hire him have very... unique tastes.

Jongdae then remembers his first night together with Chanyeol and how the delta was wet along side him. It was both bizarre and thrilling at the same time. 

If Chanyeol was presenting as an omega, would he be laying down with his legs wide open, mewling and pleading for attention?

Jongdae feels a pressure in his stomach and he panics for a moment, realizing that he was riling himself up. He shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face in order to get a grip. Springing a boner in front of his friends would be embarrassing.

The conversation shifts from Jongdae's delta to Sehun's apartment horror stories. 

Apparently Sehun's landlord is a stuffy old beta woman who has it out for Sehun because his scent is similar to her lecherous ex husband. Every now and then when Sehun returns home, the woman would run out of her apartment with a broom in hand thinking that her ex has returned to claim his belongings. Sehun was at his wits end.

Junmyeon suggests he moves in with him and that gets a smile out of Jongdae. He can feel that there is something special between the stoic alpha and sunny omega. Though they don't seem to know it yet. 

Jongdae would like nothing more to see his friends happy and in love. He twists the silver bad around his finger as he watches the two agree on rooming together, a warm sensation filling his chest as he remembers his past.

It felt both heartwarming and agonizing.

  
"God you're heavy," Sehun groans as he carries Baekhyun on his back. 

"Am not," Baekhyun hums, looking completely wasted while burying his face into the younger alpha's neck. 

It was past midnight when the group of friends finally decided to head home. Jackson was carried out by a disgruntled Jinyoung while Youngjae tagged along for moral support. They all lived in the same neighborhood so going as a group would be safer for them.

Baekhyun's apartment building was in the same neighborhood as Sehun's, though since the younger alpha was moving out, they were soon to be ex neighbors. Baekhyun couldn't stop nagging Sehun to stay, claiming that he would be all alone without him. But of course when Sehun asked if they should move in together, the older alpha makes an excuse that he's a "territorial fucker". Drunk Baek is a hot mess.

Junmyeon lives the closest to Jongdae, only a few blocks away. The older omega pesters Jongdae to come over all the time, especially more in recent years. He already knows why his friend does this and the sentiment is very much appreciated. But Jongdae would rather not impose too much on his friends. Accepting their offers would only stoke the flames of their concern.

He's fine. He really is.

Jongdae walked along side them, hands in his coat pockets to keep them warm from the dropping temperature. He kept an eye on Sehun and Baekhyun so that if the younger alpha loses his balance Jongdae can quickly step in and help. Though with his luck he'd probably fall on his ass under Baekhyun's alpha muscle mass.

Junmyeon had an arm hooked with Jongdae, their combined omega body heat keeping them warm. Baekhyun wanted to walk between them to indulge in their warmth as well but with his drunken stupor throwing him off balance, Sehun had no choice but to carry him like an over grown child. 

"This is where we part ways," Junmyeon says once they reach the road that turns into his and Jongdae's community. 

"Goodnight," Sehun grumbles as he continues down the street with a passed out Baekhyun. It's obvious that Sehun wants to get the older man home quickly as possible to remove the weight from his shoulder. So Junmyeon and Jongdae call out their farewells after him before continuing down a different road, telling the young alpha to be careful. 

Jongdae's neighborhood was relatively safe enough for two omegas to walk the streets at midnight without being accosted by shady figures. If one of them called out for help, people would be out to help them in no time. Around this hour, patrol officers Jiwoo and Jisoo would be around to assist them if there was a problem. Those two alpha women packed a huge punch.

"How are you feeling?" Junmyeon asks while shoving Jongdae playfully. 

"Better," Jongdae admits, allowing a smile to cross his face. "I always feel better after hanging out with you guys. Even though some of you drink to much." Jongdae scrunched his nose jokingly while Junmyeon laughs.

"Yeah well, at least you're not one of them." Junmyeon says softly, leaning his head against Jongdae's shoulder. There is a weight to Junmyeon's words that makes Jongdae's chest grow tight. 

It felt like such a long time ago. Back when Jongdae needed alcohol to forget and escape his pain. Over time, with the help of Junmyeon and professional therapy, he no longer seeks out a drink to escape. Herbal teas were now Jongdae's new fix, the exotic flavors and natural essence soothing his mind instead of numbing it.

He has come a long way.

He really has.

Eventually, they reach Junmyeon's apartment complex and the older omega pesters Jongdae to come inside. Having foreseen this coming, Jongdae makes up an excuse that he needed to go home to feed his neighbor’s cat, an excuse that actually works. 

It wasn't a flat out lie, Mrs.Lee's cat was somewhat under his care after she started taking an extra job in the evening. The stretched truth was that Jongdae bought an automatic food dispenser for the little tabby, meaning all he had to do was set the device to feed the cat with a press of his phone. 

"Text me when you get home", Junmyeon says while squeezing Jongdae's side, his concerned scent never wavering as he detangles his arm from the younger omega. 

Jongdae waves his friends away while giving a confirmative hum, hoping his own relaxed scent will be enough to calm the other. Once he sees Junmyeon disappear inside the lobby, Jongdae makes his way back home, humming the tune of a popular kpop song Baekhyun and Jackson kept singing together throughout the night to make each other laugh.

As Jongdae's mind played back the night's events, a genuine kitten curled smile crossed his lips. He was fortunate enough to have such a tight group of friends, ones he could goof off with and forget his daily adult troubles. 

It was a lot better than locking himself in his office and working himself to death.

On his way home, a patrol car passes by him. Jongdae waves to the familiar faces of officers Jiwoo and Jisoo, their demeanor's regal and serious as usual but they both raise a hand in greeting before continuing to cruise along. 

When Jongdae finally reaches his apartment, he kicks off his shoes and dumps himself on the couch. He didn't drink all that much but he could tell that he wasn't going to feel all that well tomorrow morning. He takes a glass of water and a bottle of medication to his bedroom, ignoring how his body just wants to collapse on the spot. 

Jongdae kept reminding himself that he is a responsible adult. That meant taking a shower and putting on a clean pair of pajamas. That meant brushing his teeth and remembering to floss. That meant putting his dirty close in the hamper so they don't stink up his room.

The omega curls up in bed, listening to the sound of distant street traffic to lull him into a deep sleep. It's always easier to fall asleep quickly when he feels fresh. The new change of bed sheets helped as well, his sensitive nose picking up on the faint smell of detergent. 

Lavender, his favorite scent.

That night, Jongdae dreams of a handsome alpha with pretty eyes, tucked in bed next to him, his outline glowing from the lamp light. 

'Rest Jongdae,' says a sweet voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter. It's been sitting in my notes for months, being patched, changed, and rearranged like Frankenstein's monster lol.
> 
> Tbh, I feel like I've improved a lot since stepping away from this. It's a little strange coming back to it with fresh eyes and more experience. I'm almost tempted to just rewrite the whole thing. (Jk I'm not that insane. No matter how ghastly my notes and rough drafts look lol)
> 
> I intend to finish what I started. Hopefully before university work starts to interfere. Wish me luck.
> 
> And thanks for reading!
> 
> Renard~


End file.
